Tomb Of Misery
by PettyPunk
Summary: 24 Ultimates are left to fight to survive in an underground prison. The Bunker is an oppressive atmosphere of death and despair. SYOC closed [Spin-off of Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair series]
1. Cast List

The path to Oasis has sealed shut, but is all hope lost? The 24 remaining Ultimates trapped within the nightmarish underground prison complex, known as "The Bunker," find themselves locked with an all-new game of death and despair.

Can they still manage to escape from this death trap before they meet their ends? The Ultimate Candidates for Hope's Peak Class-81 will be pushed to the limits of sanity as they fight against the emptiness of Despair's making!

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, PettyPunk here with yet another of the spin-offs of Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair! This story is directly tied to the events of Oasis of Hope, the 7th story in the main storyline. I'm happy to be bringing you all the Tomb of Misery! I'll be accepting characters so feel free to send a few my way! The application is on my profile!

A few rules for subs:

\- You are free to submit as many as you please, but I will only be accepting one character max per creator.

\- Preferably have your characters be between 15-19 years old, any older or younger will require justification.

\- I won't be taking any talents that are already in use in any of the games from Legacy of Despair series, with a few exceptions. (Better get creative!)

\- Submissions by PM only, either here on Fanfiction or Discord if you wish. As with everyone else, review submissions will be ignored!

\- Supernatural talents are allowed, though within reason.

\- The deadline is the end of May!

\- The mastermind is free to add new rules as they see fit!

* * *

Submitted characters: 45

1\. Aiya Shizu [Ultimate Golfer] (Creator: Pettypunk)

2\. Hotaru Akashi [Ultimate Scholar] (Creator: Crit Fail)

3\. Mitsuhide Isoshima [Ultimate Gothic Enthusiast] (Creator: CelestialSkyDragon)

4\. Tanya Umbria AKA "Madam Abyss" [Ultimate Supervillain] (Creator: Dashhunterman)

5\. Chloe Hibiki [Ultimate Phyotologist] (Creator: davaba21)

6\. Yuzuki Enomoto [Ultimate Journalist] (Creator: Story Producer214)

7\. Dillon Weber [Ultimate Doomsday Prepper] (Creator: doomqwer)

8\. Tormund Snow-Harmony [Ultimate Bard] (Creator: ShinyOshawottKing1)

9\. Seth Stewan [Ultimate Crooner] (Creator: Duublem)

10\. Dyke Tickopolims [Ultimate Prankster] (Creator: isanity03)

11\. Riley Hwang [Ultimate Model] (Creator: Bellatrixshine)

12\. Arthur Christie [Ultimate Mystery Novelist] (Creator: NSPunny)

13\. Anjing Lijie [Ultimate Data Compiler] (Creator: Hail2U)

14\. Airashi Tozoku [Ultimate Juggler] (Creator: RazTheGiant)

15\. Collette Bourdeau [Ultimate Translator] (Creator: RandomStranger48)

16\. Naofumi Soejima [Ultimate Taxidermist] (Creator: Prince PokePersona)

17\. Danielle Haywood [Ultimate Street Vendor] (Creator: Superguy559)

18\. Sumika Kazehaya [Ultimate Merchant] (Creator: Birbddha)

19\. Vera Kos [Ultimate Toxicologist] (Creator: runicwolf)

20\. Johnny Taylor [Ultimate Street Brawler] (Creator: JohnnyIII)

21\. Jerry Frolicker [Ultimate Interrogator] (Creator: manyak-kun)

22\. Junsui Tsumibito [Ultimate Shrine Maiden] (Creator: TheBlueCzar)

23\. Taro Ueda [Ultimate Barber] (Creator: Magus1108)

24\. Vibora Dorada [Ultimate Luchadora] (Creator: Explosion of Color)

25\. Alan Segia [Ultimate Stunt Double) (Creator: Duublem)

26\. Lila Vulpes [Ultimate Celebrity] (Creator: WinterSmith)

27\. Roxanne Carrete [Ultimate Mastermind] (Creator: ThePLOThand)

28\. Katsu Takashi [Ultimate Brawler] (Creator: pokemansuperallstar)

29\. Frieda Renner AKA The Mistress of Berlin [Ultimate Dungeon Master] (Creator: TJMike)

30\. Molly Lee [Ultimate Ping Pong Champion] (Creator: gamergirl101)

31\. Faidra Rodas [Ultimate Wax Sculptor] (Creator: 1Glimmershine)

32\. Dawn Serepunk [Ultimate Synchronized Swimmer Lead] (Creator: The Kobold Necromancer)

33\. Hoshiko Hideaki [Ultimate Astrologist] (Creator: Altomi)

34\. Amelia Foster [Ultimate Internet Star] (Creator: Solrac XD)

35\. Jocelyn Wallace [Ultimate Let's Player] (Creator: Alter Ego AV)

36\. Thalia 'Tally' Angelos [Ultimate Lyricist] (Creator: Abitat Eco)

37\. Franklin Polat [Ultimate Firefighter] (Creator: Dead All Along)

38\. Eva Dufour [Ultimate Baker] (Creator: Simsfan)

39\. Flint Anderson [Ultimate Farmer] (Creator: tyleriscool12345)

40\. Hiroyuki Suzushi [Ultmate Utaite] (Creator: Ashe)

41\. Magnus "Thor" Hansen [Ultimate Drummer] (Creator: Blazerxz)

42\. Kiku Coleman [Ultimate ?] (Creator: Ashe)

43\. Fernand Soyer [Ultimate Motivational Speaker] (Creator: MudkipOfDespair)

44\. Takehiko Kioi [Ultimate Karateka] (Creator: LckiiKoin)

45\. Hadrian [Ultimate Therminist] (Creator: BouncingFish)

* * *

**Accepted characters: 24**

**1\. Aiya Shizu**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: PettyPunk**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: May 20th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Golfer**

**Blood Type: B-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: White**

**Hair Style/Length: Pixie Cut with Asymmetrical Undercut**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Skin Tone: Tanned**

**Body Type: Long and fairly muscular limbs. C-cup and wide hips.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 167 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Navy blue polo shirt under a cream colored sweater vest. Mid thigh-length tartan skirt, with shin high socks and white running shoes**

**Sleepwear: In the nude**

**Accessories: Navy blue golf visor. A black choker. Fingerless brown leather glove. A black golf club bag with three different clubs inside, one of which is noticably bent and bloodied.**

* * *

**2\. Seth Stewan**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Duublem**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: December 12**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Crooner**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Height: 4'6''**

**Weight: 120 lbs**

**Hairstyle: Long-haired slicked-back pompadour with sideburns reaching bottom of earlobe**

**Facial and Head Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Details: Black beady dots with thick black-haired eyebrows above the dot eyes, recent black marks surrounding the left beady dot eye**

**Skin Tone: Light and close to pale**

**Body Type: Plump/round/portly abdomen torso and head, lanky arms and legs**

**Normal Clothes: Black tuxedo suit with black bowtie and white collared shirt, black fedora, and black loafers with black socks**

**Exercise Clothes: White undershirt, yellow track pants, and green high top sneakers**

**Sleep Clothes: Black boxers with white undershirt and navy blue pajama shorts**

* * *

**3\. Yuzuki Enomoto**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Story Producer214**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: October 16th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Journalist**

**Blood Type: A-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Chocolate Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Shoulder-length, tied into a very messy ponytail**

**Eye Color: Azure Blue**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Slightly above average build, with C-cup breasts and slightly toned legs**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 108 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: She wears a light brown trench coat over a dark blue blazer and a white dress shirt, a light gray skirt, and knee-length brown leather boots with white socks of the same length.**

**Exercise Clothing: She wears a white tank top and bright blue running shorts, with white sneakers for running.**

**Sleepwear: She wears a light blue nightgown and gray socks**

**Accessories: She carries a black satchel that carries her notes and entries, her favorite mystery novels, as well as some small snacks like chocolate bars and pocky sticks.**

* * *

**4\. Taro Ueda**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Magus1108**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: October 12th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Barber**

**Blood Type: O+**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Brown, with a streak of white that colors the front right part of his hair.**

**Hair Style/Length: Long, waist-length hair that he keeps tied up in two separate pony-tails, with both ponytails slung over his shoulders.**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Skin Tone: Extremely pale, almost sickly so.**

**Body Type: Taro is tall and lanky to a degree, not razor thin but overall he has a noticeably skinny body type. His leg muscles are the strongest, most well-worked group of muscles in his entire body, a benefit of his surprising swiftness and speed.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Taro has a long, ugly burn scar that covers the upper left side of his body, more or less, extending from his face (starting at his left cheek, just below his eye) all the way down to his left hip. He also has a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose from a knife wound.**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 170**

**Normal Clothing: Taro wears a light grey trench-coat with a puffed up collar, with said coat reaching down to his knees. Beneath that he wears a beige-colored dress shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, with a pair of gray colored shoes. The jacket itself is marred with holes, as if Taro's been shot at a lot, or been stabbed. His shirt is similarly stained, unbuttoned and covered with hair and grease stains. Finally, the left leg of his jeans is stained with a dark, brownish substance, which could be dirt...or blood.**

**Exercise Clothing: On the rare chance he exercises, Taro just strips down to a pair of green sweatpants. Nothing else that fancy, really, as he doesn't care to wear a shirt when he gets all sweaty.**

**Sleepwear: All natural**

**Accessories: A barber/haircut kit, including sharp scissors and straight-edge razors. Besides that, he also has a chess set that he carries around in his haircut bag, and a single framed picture of his deceased wife, Johanna.**

* * *

**5\. Junsui Tsumibito**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: TheBlueCzar**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: June 21st (summer solstice)**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Shrine Maiden**

**Blood Type: A-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Pastel pink**

**Hair Style/Length: Hip length hair, usually worn in simple low twin tails. She will style it into more intricately for important ceremonies and such.**

**Eye Color: Silver**

**Skin Tone: Sunkissed**

**Body Type: Petite and lacking in curves. Small bust and narrow hips.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Several puncture scar wounds along her back. Multiple fresh slash marks across the upper part of her right arm**

**Height: 5'**

**Weight: 110 pounds**

**Normal Clothing: A dark purple kimono with a short skirt. The kimono has a golden flower pattern, the kimono is ripped and missing the right arm. Light grey underrobe, also missing the right arm. White knee high stockings. Simple straw sandals.**

**Sleepwear: Grey nightgown with pink accents**

**Accessories: Black ribbons tied into her hair, several bracelets made of colorful beads on her right wrist and forearm. A large red rosary read necklace.**

* * *

**6\. Hotaru Akashi**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Crit Fail**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: November 6th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Scholar**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Raven**

**Hair Style/Length: His hair is often quite messy and often several bangs lay over his glasses. His hair in the back just reaches his neck, as it's longer in the front.**

**Eye Color: Aqua blue eyes**

**Skin Tone: Ghostly pale complexion**

**Body Type: Hotaru is a very willowy and tall boy. He is quite attractive with long eyelashes, and a very effeminate face. He has slightly gaunt cheekbones, and often sports bags beneath his eyes.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight 160 Lbs**

**Normal Clothing: The Scholar typically wears a very simple black and white dress suit. However, the white collar is usually flared open and black slacks are often rolled up just above his black dress shoes.**

**Accessories: Most of the time he keeps the black-tie open and loose around his neck. He has a small leatherbound book that can be seen sticking out of his breast pocket along with a couple of pens. He has a belt on, but much like his tie, it's often loosely fastened around his waist. He has an old-fashioned silver pocket watch that he keeps in his left pant's pocket. However, the chain can occasionally be seen sticking out. The face of the clock itself has a severe crack on it, however, it still functions.**

* * *

**7\. Frieda Renner (aka The Mistress of Berlin)**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: TJMike**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: June 2nd**

**Nationality: German**

**Talent: Ultimate Dungeon Master**

**Blood Type: O Negative**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blonde**

**Hair Style/Length: Her hair is always kept in twin, long, and curly pigtails in the back. On the front, her hair parts in the middle and are let loose at the sides of her face.**

**Eye Color: Pale Green**

**Skin Tone: Fair**

**Body Type: Curvy frame, with a rather lean complexion than average.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A small tattoo of a 20-sided die on the inner face of her right arm, and another tattoo of the same size in the shape of two swords crossed over on the inner face of her left arm.**

**Height: 160 cm**

**Weight: 50 kg**

**Normal Clothing: A dark green cloak with a hood, whose sleeves she always rolls up to the elbows. Under that, Frieda wears a sleeveless white blouse. She also wears dark gray jeans, a wide belt, a pair of white socks and a pair of black tennis.**

**Exercise Clothing: White sleeveless t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and white tennis.**

**Sleepwear: Gray pants and white/black pajamas with a chess pattern**

**Accessories: A single small, silver earring on her left ear. She also wears black gloves.**

* * *

**8\. Vera Kos**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Runicwolf**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: 6th August**

**Nationality: Albanian**

**Talent: Toxicologist.**

**Blood Type: B**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Bright copper hair.**

**Hair Style/Length: Fairly long, tied into a braid up to the upper portion of his back.**

**Eye Color: Bright Hazel, however slightly clouded.**

**Skin Tone: Fair, white.**

**Body Type: Naturally slim, narrow shoulders, however in spite of that maintains a decent muscle build.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Tattoo of a blackbird on his upper right back, scars on his back and calves. Back of hands and up the arms are worn down with the palms callused and missing fingerprints.**

**Height: 6'1 ft (185 cm)**

**Weight: 175 lb (79 kg,)**

**Normal Clothing: Typically wears an orange beret with a silver bird pin to the side. A slightly oversized and damaged green shirt jacket with Fenrir's coat of arms on the right side, white shirt with the graphic of a Pitohui bird on it, unzipped orange pocket vest with noticeable wear on it, slightly baggy dark blue cargo pants that is hung up by a black 2 ring belt with additional padding on the knees and finally a pair long white socks alongside black sneakers.**

**These two bits of detail are the most important part of him for literal reasons: He has cochlear implants on both his ears and he is wearing a strapped in neck gaiter that has a custom made electrolarynx built into it.**

**Exercise Clothing: Black shorts, orange shirt, black running shoes, and long white socks. Additionally, the electrolarynx neck gaiter. Still wearing the bells.**

**Sleepwear: Short shorts, black shirt, long white socks. Though he might not wear the gaiter, he will have the bells.**

**Accessories: Black gloves, extremely thick black frame glasses, has a burn and dented bronze and silver bell strapped to his belt and a metal flask with "Davor" described on the side.. Lastly, he has a worn out a white mask reminiscent of a plague doctor mask canted to the side and hung on his head.**

* * *

**9\. Danielle Haywood**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Superguy559**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: 10 December**

**Nationality: British**

**Talent: Ultimate Street Vendor**

**Blood Type: B**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Hair Style/Length: Long straight hair that reaches her mid back**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Curvy midsection and a large bust. Thick thighs and long shapely legs**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A scar on her left cheek left when one of her customers slashed a knife at her, though she normally covers it with makeup.**

**Height: 6'0**

**Weight: 140lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A blue dress that goes to her knees, over which she wears a golden fur coat. Her legs are covered with pantyhose. On her feet, she wears black high heels (she has flats too if she thinks she'll need to make a run for it!). (She tells peoples that her clothes are from expensive designer brands, in reality, they are all Chinese made cheap imitations.)**

**Exercise Clothing: Bright red leotard**

**Sleepwear: None, she normally sleeps nude**

**Accessories: She wears numerous golden rings, bracelets, and necklaces. All of it is made of fool's gold or glass gemstones (though she claims they are authentic). She carries around with her a large briefcase that contains a sampling of most of the goods that she sells. She also wears heavy makeup that tries to be classy, but normally ends up trashy due to her very liberal application of it.**

* * *

**10\. Anjing Lijie Nickname: Anj**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Hail2U**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: December 31st**

**Nationality: Chinese**

**Talent: Data Compiler**

**Blood Type: B-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Dyed dark green**

**Hair Style/Length: shoulder length, left to fall down and covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered**

**Eye Color: Orange, slight bags under his eyes.**

**Skin Tone: Sickly pale**

**Body Type: Relatively fit with slight muscles**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 155**

**Normal Clothing: A black trench coat that reaches his ankles and has to keep the sleeves rolled up just for hands to be exposed. A white tank shirt with blue baggy jeans. Black calf-high boots.**

**Sleepwear: A pair of grey boxers and a white tank shirt, wrapped in the trench coat, preferring to use that over a blanket.**

**Accessories: black fingerless gloves. A black balaclava that covers the entirety of his nose, mouth and neck area. A small black device that looks like a modded PDA.**

* * *

**11\. Thalia 'Tally' Angelos**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Abitat Eco**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: 13th February**

**Nationality: Greek**

**Talent: Ultimate Lyricist**

**Blood Type: B-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Colour: Thalia's hair is a warm hazel shade, with a few lighter brown streaks running symmetrically on either side of her central parting.**

**Hair Style/Length: Generally, Thalia's hair is mostly neat and tidy with barely a strand out of place (with the exception of when she gets out of bed in the morning…) besides the small aghoe which sticks up unevenly from the top of her head and deviates slightly to the right. Smooth and hanging in subtle and almost graceful waves down her back, her hair sweeps down to end in slightly curlier waves at the level of her waist, making it quite long, but not a perceived hindrance. Her hair is slightly layered, as she has shorter wavy strands which fall in front of her ears, framing her face. Thalia also has a layered fringe, the ends cut slightly jagged, but thin as it hangs across her forehead a little above her eyelids, so that it doesn't hang persistently or annoyingly in front of her eyes.**

**Eye Colour: Her irises are a bright sparkling blue, like the sunlight reflecting on a rippling lake on a bright and breezy day, with her eyes being wide, sweet and doe-shaped. Thalia's eyelashes also appear rather long even without the application of mascara and her eyebrows are thin and of a similar shade to her hair, slightly droopy in shape.**

**Skin Tone: Thalia has a rather fair complexion, not being overly pale, but not being particularly tanned either, probably due to not spending so much of her time outdoors. This makes it easier to make out the tiny cluster of darker freckles dotted on either side of the bridge of her nose.**

**Body Type: On the whole, Thalia's body-type more closely resembles an ectomorph. She is slightly short for her age, but seems to be a healthy size and weight, has an average sized chest, sitting at a comfortable C-cup and subtle curves at her waist, but besides this she isn't particularly curvy. She also doesn't appear to have significant muscle tone either, lacking strength, but not necessarily stamina. She tells herself she really should put the time into working out more, but…anyway, her face shape is oval with a smoothly curved chin and her other facial features consist of a small upturned nose and a pair of peach coloured lips were often spread into a tiny polite smile.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Thalia has a small silver coloured tattoo on her right upper forearm, which depicts a small bird sitting in a tree-branch and chirping, judging by the small musical note positioned close to its beak. It is made to resemble a nightingale or mockingbird and represents Thalia's love and former passion and ability for singing…She doesn't believe that she has any strangely shaped birthmarks and she has a few scars here and there (small and thin, as though slashed with a pocket knife) and quite a few fading bruises, including around her neck, which she covers with her favourite scarf.**

**Height: 5.6 ft**

**Weight: 126 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Thalia's normal clothing is sweet with a touch of elegance to it. This includes a white tunic shirt which reaches a little above her knees, the sleeves slightly flared and reaching to just above her elbows. The rim of her tunic and her elbows are embellished with a little white lace and a pale blue pattern of flowers of varying sizes decorates the tunic, accompanying the darker blue sash tied in a large and elegant bow to the right side of her body. On her lower body, she wears a pair of pale blue leggings which are a similar shade as to those forming the floral pattern on her tunic, small grey bows decorating the ends as they sit above her ankles. Lastly on her feet, Thalia wears a comfortable pair of lilac sandals with no heel and secured over her toes and a little up her ankles too, having a secure and safe grip (whereas heels would definitely 'not' provide that!)**

**Exercise Clothing: For activities involving exercise, Thalia would probably wear a pale purple short sleeved shirt, decorated in a light grey diagonal pattern of musical notes and clefs running down a score, as well as a thin violet or indigo zipper jacket if it got cold (and finding an excuse to keep her scarf on, or trying to find a more appropriate colour matching one instead). With this she will wear indigo or grey leggings, white floral-patterned ankle socks and white sneakers with purple laces. She will likely tie her hair into a low or side ponytail with a matching purple scrunchie.**

**Sleepwear: When night-time comes, Thalia will wear a cute blue cotton nightdress, reaching a little blow her knees with the end slightly frilled for further embellishment, as well as the central image, which depicts a Pegasus flying through a navy starry sky, referencing Greek mythology. The nightdress will be sleeveless, but she will likely wear a simple light grey coloured dressing gown with it, kept open and worn just for warmth, as well as a pair of cute fluffy navy slipper-boots with a pom-pom dangling off of it.**

**Other clothing: Other outfits Thalia might wear include an outfit for swimming (a flared aqua blue skirt with a darker blue polka dot pattern with a matching tanquinin top and silver flip-flops) and formal-wear (an elegant light blue dress with a flared and lacy skirt, bardot styled dress and a large choker to cover her neck, the skirt decorated in embroidered birds, leaves and flowers. With this, she would wear navy coloured tights that shine in the light and matching shoes with the smallest heel possible.**

**Accessories: Thalia has a few notable accessories to her outfit. Most obvious is the blue scarf which remains wrapped around her neck most of the time, large and decorated with a large darker blue bow. She also has matching coloured ribbons in her hair on both sides, a small gold hair-slide shaped like an apple, a simple charm bracelet on her right wrist (with charms such as musical clefs, a microphone, fox, dragon and Eros' bow and arrow) and a navy coloured handbag, which contains her latest precious notebook for writing her songs, stationary, a few photographs (one of her and her brother and one of her and her 'boyfriend') and a bag of her favourite strawberry gummy sweets.**

**Additional – Kitsune Kumi: Thalia also carries with her a specially designed robot of a fox, whom she calls 'Kitsune Kumi'. She is about fifty centimeters in height and coloured orange and white, the typical markings of a fox, with onyx black eyes containing tiny cameras and a purple ribbon tied around her neck. Thalia will often hug her close or sit her on her lap to use her most efficiently.**

* * *

**12\. Airashi Tozoku**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: RazTheGiant**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: September 15th**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Juggler**

**Blood Type: B +**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color/Style/Length: Dirty blond shoulder-length hair that covers the left side of his face**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Fairly muscular with slim looking limbs**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A slash scar going from his right cheek down to his chin at an angle**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 170 pounds**

**Normal Clothing: He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, the sleeves of which extend past and cover his hands and two straps hanging loosely around his legs. The top part of the suit looks like a long jacket that extends down to his knees. Black and purple sneakers**

**Sleepwear: Black and white checker print knit shorts**

**Accessories: A large black and white checkerboard patterned scarf that covers his neck, shoulders, and majority of his chest. A pin on the center of the bandana of the D.I.C.E. logo. A mask that covers his entire face and is made to look like a clown/mime.**

* * *

**13\. Faidra Rodas**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: 1Glimmershine**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: 10/9**

**Nationality: Greek**

**Talent: Ultimate Wax Sculptor**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Cobalt blue faded into fuchsia**

**Hair Style/Length: medium length. The back of her hair is tied up and sticks upwards and outwards. There are two parts of her hair that hang to the sides of her face and down to her shoulders. Her bangs are swept to the side and hang over her right eye. She has two other light gray curved bangs that frame her face and hang a bit far past her chin.**

**Eye Color: Sky blue**

**Skin Tone: Mocha**

**Body Type: Slime, hourglass figure with two double C breasts.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 149 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: A cobalt blue sleeveless shirt with ruffles on the front, and a black corset over her waist. A fuchsia ruffled skirt that reaches just above her knees. Thigh length black stockings that have large white stars on them and little salmon pink bows that are a little below her knees. A pair of pointed-toe fuchsia heels. Long silk white gloves that have fluffy cobalt blue ends. Two golden armbands with a single sapphire gem on them. A pure white asymmetrical scalloped cape with a fuchsia outline and a collar. The cape covers her shoulders and hangs down to her lower back.**

**Exercise Clothing: Fuchsia yoga pants and a pure white sports bra.**

**Sleepwear: Pajama pants with cobalt blue and fuchsia stripes, and a pure white lacy bra.**

**Accessories: Pure white then rimmed glasses over her eyes. A pink butterfly hairpin in the side of her hair. Two earrings with small strawberry scented wax stars hanging from them. A light gray polka dotted large bow tied around her waist which is featured prominently on the left side of her waist. She also has a large cobalt blue backpack that she carries a lot of her tools in.**

* * *

**14\. Riley Hwang**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Bellatrixshine**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: October 31st**

**Nationality: Australian-Korean (Mom was Caucasian, and dad was Korean)**

**Talent: Ultimate Model**

**Blood Type: O-**

**Hair Color: Strawberry blonde**

**Hairstyle: His hair is neatly styled to frame his face and goes to his ears. **

**Eye Color: Dark brown**

**Skin Tone: Olive skin**

**Body Type: Lean and fit body type. He's not muscular, but he's not just skin and bones either. **

**Scars, Tattoos, or Birthmarks: Various healing scars on his chest, arms, and inner thighs**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 140 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Riley often wears a white t-shirt, an unbuttoned pastel pink cardigan layered over it that gives him sweater paws, acid-washed blue jeans, and pastel pink converse.**

**Exercise Clothing: A white t-shirt, blue sweatpants, and white sneakers**

**Sleepwear: Baby blue pajama pants and button-down**

**Accessories: White framed hipster glasses and a black watch on his right wrist**

* * *

**15\. Hideaki, Hoshiko (last, first)**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Altomi**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: November 21st**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Ultimate Astrologist**

**Blood Type: A+**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: White**

**Hair Style/Length: Shoulder length. Usually worn in two high pigtails adorned with star clips.**

**Eye Color: Dark blue with star pupils**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Body Type: Petite, but with noticeable curves especially in the bust.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Height: 5'5"**

**Weight: 120lbs**

**Normal Clothing: A white overall romper with yellow lining and star-shaped buckles. One of the straps on the romper is always left undone and hanging. Underneath she wears a black tank top and black leggings. On top she wears a dark blue short hooded jacket with a pattern showing different constellations. For shoes, she wears a white pair of sneakers with yellow laces and lining.**

**Exercise Clothing: She wears her hair in a ponytail and dons a black NASA tee (something old that she had laying around in her closet) and a pair of very short white shorts.**

**Sleepwear: A galaxy patterned cat onesie. It is slightly oversized so as to be more comfortable to her**

**Accessories: A brown small backpack decorated with yellow stars. A simple necklace of a pair of scales, referencing the libra astrological sign. And a pair or earrings one stud in the shape of a crescent moon and star and one hanging in the shape of a star.**

* * *

**16\. Magnus "Thor" Hansen**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: Blazerxz**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: July 17**

**Nationality: Norwegian**

**Talent: Ultimate Drummer**

**Blood Type: O+**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Hair Style/Length: Shoulder length, kind of messy**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Tone: Slightly tanned**

**Body Type: Lanky, but with some slight muscle**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: A lightning bolt tattoo running down his left forearm**

**Height: 6 ft 2 in**

**Weight: 158 lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Black T-shirt for his metal band, Ragnarök, with the band's name written in heavily stylized, red letters. The title is imposed over a picture of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. He also wears a pair of dark blue jeans with holes at the knees and are very worn at the bottom. He also wears black military-style boots.**

**Exercise Clothing: A black sleeveless tank top, a pair of dark blue shorts, an old, worn pair of sneakers.**

**Sleepwear: He chooses to just sleep in his boxers. If he gets really cold and blankets aren't available, he'll throw his normal t-shirt on.**

**Accessories: Spiked bracelets on his arms. He also has a pair of drumsticks in his back pocket.**

* * *

**17\. Amelia Evelyn Foster**

**Nickname: Amy**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Solrac XD**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: December 12th**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Internet Star**

**Blood Type: B+**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Amelia has her hair tied in a side and somewhat messy side ponytail on her left side. Two long locks of her embrace the sides of her head and reaches her shoulder and her fringe a little messy arranged to the right.**

**Eye Color: Each eye has a different color. Left: Gold. Right: Green.**

**Skin Tone: Fair toned.**

**Body Type: Amelia has a pretty childish face and her body, in general, is fairly short for her age but the curves of her body are considered almost outrageous.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: None**

**Height: 5'0''**

**Weight: 115 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: Amelia wears a purple jacket with some white parts in the border, a pink heart design in the left sleeve, and a yellow star design in the right sleeve. This jacket is over a pink tank top. For the bottom part of her body, she uses a short blue skirt with some black frills, a pair of striped black and pink socks that reaches her thighs, and a pair of purple shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: A cutesy pink shirt with a cat design, black pants with white lines, and a pair of running shoes.**

**Sleepwear: She wears the top of a light green bunny pajama and for the lower, she wears a grey short and slippers. Her hair free from any restraint is messy and flowing behind her back.**

**Accessories: Some people see the big yellow ribbon on her head as a trademark of sorts, which gives her that "bunny" look. She also has a very loosen green necktie over her jacket and tank top. She is also carrying around a backpack with a cellphone, camera, laptop, drawing sketch, some handheld consoles, etc. There is also a part on the backpack which contains a stash of candies.**

* * *

**18\. Takehiko Kioi **

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: LckiKoin**

**Age: 22**

**Birthday: July 27**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: Karateka**

**Blood Type: A-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Hair Style/Length: Back-length hair tied to a wild high ponytail. Also has pointed sideburns and wing-like strands on top of his ears.**

**Eye Color: Sunset Orange**

**Skin Tone: Tanned**

**Body Type: extremely muscular.**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: His arms and torso has several scars he gained during several matches, including one large cross-shaped scar on his chest. Despite the amount of scars that he has, his face is relatively untouched, well, aside from the small cut that he has on his left eyebrow. A fresh injury on his right leg due to getting caught in a bear trap along with various other fresh cuts and scars on his upper body from enduring himself against most of the traps while attempting an escape.**

**Height: 201 cm / 6'7 ft.**

**Weight: 120 kg / 264 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: Takehiko wears a tight-fitting shiny black varsity jacket with red lines on the sleeves that features his dojo's emblem (a tiger's head) on his chest and a picture of a golden dragon clashing with a tiger with fiery red flames serving as the background of the fight. He also wears black baggy jeans that has the bottom right side of it torn, and stained with blood. He wears red footpads that exposes his toes and heels. He doesn't wear a shirt, instead having a scarlet red kimono top with his surname ("気負い") embroidered in gold that hangs loosely off his back (rumors said it was originally white and got painted red by the blood of his enemies, but it turns out to be not true). The jacket is torn in various places, mostly the sleeves.**

**Exercise Clothing: a scarlet red Karate Gi with a black belt. The sleeves for the gi are torn off, exposing his scarred muscular arms. The back of it has the word "最強 (Saikyo, meaning strongest)" on top of a tiger's head. The bottom of the tiger's head also had "ICHIBAN SAIKYO DOJO" written underneath, both words being written in gold. He also wears the black footpads that he usually uses and his arms are wrapped with bandage wraps.**

**Sleepwear: nothing but a pair of simple black briefs with an orange tiger emblem embroidered on it.**

**Accessories: red hair band to tie his ponytail.**

* * *

**19\. Dawn Serepunk**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: The Kobold Necromancer**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: March 4th**

**Nationality: Canadian**

**Talent: Ultimate Synchronized Swimmer Lead**

**Blood Type: O-**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Forest green.**

**Hair Style/Length: Straight hair cropped at her shoulders, constantly tucking it behind her ears.**

**Eye Color: Hazel with yellow tint.**

**Skin Tone: Lightly tanned.**

**Body Type: Highly fit and toned, swimmer's body, C-cup breasts.**

**Scars, Tattoos, Birthmarks: Tanned birthmark that looks a bit like the sun on the small of her back.**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Weight: 123 lbs.**

**Normal Clothing: Light green windbreaker jacket, cyan t-shirt with a smiling sun on the center, jogging shorts, sneakers, sports bra instead of regular bra.**

**Exercise Clothing: Her sports bra and jogging shorts double as these.**

**Sleepwear: Usually just t-shirt and panties.**

* * *

**20\. Flint Anderson**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: tyleriscool12345**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: December 14**

**Nationality: American**

**Talent: Ultimate Farmer**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Dark brown hair**

**Hair Style/Length: Wavy hair that reaches down to the base of his neck**

**Eye Color: Emerald green**

**Skin Tone: Farmer's tan, his exposed skin is well tanned however the rest is fairly pale. **

**Body Type: Tall & Fairly muscular**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Has a tattoo that says "I love momma" on his left arm.**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Weight: 205lbs**

**Normal Clothing: An unbuttoned orange flannel shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. Under that is a pair of denim overalls with a white sleeveless shirt. Finally, a pair of dirt crusted black work boots with the bottoms of the pants tucked into the shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: A white t-shirt with a cartoon of a cow and a pair of denim shorts.**

**Accessories: Black framed glasses, a trucker's cap that is green on the front and bill, the rest is white. A pair of worn and dirtied work gloves. A blue bandana that's sticking out of his overalls' chest pocket when not being used. **

* * *

**21\. Vibora Dorado**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Explosion of Color**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: April 2nd**

**Nationality: Mexican**

**Talent: Luchadora**

**Blood Type: O positive**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: two-toned right half gold and the left half black**

**Hair Style/Length: mid-back length in a braided ponytail **

**Eye Color: orange**

**Skin Tone: richly tanned**

**Body Type: very muscular with a large chest and curvy hips that her outfit flaunts**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: a tattoo of a green pit viper coiled around the upper part of her right arm**

**Height: 5'11"**

**Weight: 196 pounds**

**Normal Clothing: a tight fitting leotard that is low cut, exposes her arms and stops at mid thigh length. the leotards has a scale design that is mostly gold with light green accents. knee high gold wrestling boots with green laces. a golden wrestling mask that fits snug on her head with a scale design and fangs near the opening for her mouth. the mask is made to allow her ponytail hangs free. light green elbow pads and fighting tape wrapped around her wrists and hands. **

* * *

**22\. Hadrian**

**Gender: Male**

**Creator: BouncingFish**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: October 1st**

**Nationality: Russian**

**Talent: Ultimate Thereminist**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style/Length: Very short and well-trimmed. Not a single hair sticks out of place.**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Tone: Hadrian is very tan. His tan doesn't look bad, but it's easy to tell that it's fake.**

**Body Type: He has broad shoulders and a noticeable amount of muscle in his arms, legs, chest, and abs. **

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: N/A**

**Height: 5'9''**

**Weight: 160 pounds**

**Normal Clothing: Hadrian wears a light purple, button-down shirt with long sleeves; a white undershirt (it's just a T-shirt); khaki pants; brown belt; purple dress socks; and brown dress shoes. The shirt is always tucked in, and the top button is always undone. Furthermore, he wears eyeglasses that have bright red frames.**

**Exercise Clothing: A purple shirt, white athletic shorts, white socks, and black tennis shoes.**

**Sleepwear: A white T-shirt and purple pajama pants. The pants are made of silk.**

**Accessories: He wears on his left wrist a smartwatch with a touchscreen. The watch allows him to keep track of the date, see the time of day, monitor his heartbeat, and take brief notes.**

* * *

**23\. Kiku Coleman**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: Ashe**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday: January 1st**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Talent: ?**

**Blood Type: AB**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair Color: Burgandy**

**Hair Style/Length: A longer pixie cut.**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Skin Tone: Very, very pale. Almost white.**

**Body Type: Ectomorph**

**Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Has scars and burn marks all over her body that isn't her face and are covered by bandages. Her face has a barcode tattoo underneath her lip.**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Weight: 85lbs**

**Normal Clothing: Kiku constantly wears a white poncho around with frills around the edges. At the place where her neck would be there is a big ol ribbon with frills around it. She also wears a white surgery mask around with a cat face on it. Underneath her poncho is a white sailor uniform with the skirt going down to her ankles. The top of the uniform's sleeves are long sleeves. The ribbon of her uniform is grey with shirt underneath being black. Her uniform also has black stripe accents around the neck area and at the end of her skirt. She has a large black pleated cloth around her skirt as well, being held together with a white ribbon styled like a shoelace going from top to bottom in the side. She has black knee high socks and white dress shoes.**

**Exercise Clothing: She has a white tee shirt and wears a black hoodie on top. The hood of her hoodie has cat ears on top and the pockets of her hoodie are covered with white cat paw print patterns. She also wears black sweatpants, white socks, and white workout shoes. She is wearing her mask as usual since she never takes it off.**

**Sleepwear: She wears a hoodie exactly like the one she wears in her exercise clothing, except only bigger and baggier on her allowing for her to cover her hands and about half of her thighs with it. She also wears baggy sweatpants. If she goes out in her sleepwear or someone is visiting with her knowledge she wears her mask. You can only really catch her without it if you come into her room while she's sleeping since she only takes it off then.**

**Accessories: Her surgery mask and her poncho.**

* * *

**24\. Mitsuhide Isoshima**

**Nickname: Mitsu**

**Gender: Female**

**Creator: CelestialSkyDragon**

**Age: 4 (Technically 17)**

**Date of Birth: February 29th **

**Home country: Tokyo, Japan**

**Talent: Ultimate Gothic Enthusiast **

**Blood Type: A+**

**(Appearance)**

**Hair color/style: Black which reaches down to her waist, along with a frilly headdress**

**Eye Color: Pink**

**Skin Tone: Fair, slightly pale**

**Body Type: Lanky **

**Birthmarks, scars or tattoos: Mitsuhide sports a scar from an attempted stabbing on her arm. She was slashed with a knife, the scar is on her arm and mostly hidden.**

**Height: 5'7" (5'9'' with platform shoes)**

**Weight: 125lb**

**Outfits: Wears a gothic lolita style outfit, consisting of a strapless, orange ruffled dress. It has three layers of ruffles, all of them bright orange, the hem being black in color. She wears a black corset over the dress, tied at the front with orange lace. The dress reaches down past her knees, stopping at around the shins. She wears a pair of black leggings, and platform shoes. Mitsuhide also wears a black shawl over her shoulders, decorated with orange threading and flower embroidery on the sides. She wears a black headdress on her head, matching the gothic style of her dress. Finally, she wears a pair of black gloves on her hands.**

* * *

**Info & Statistics**

**Birthdays:**

**January: Kiku (1st)**

**February: Thalia (13th), Mitsuhide (29th)**

**March: Dawn (4th)**

**April: Vibora (2nd)**

**May: Aiya (20th)**

**June: Frieda (2nd), Junsui (21st)**

**July: Magnus (17th), Takehiko (27th)**

**August: Vera (6th)**

**September: Airashi (15th)**

**October: Hadrian (1st), Faidra (9th), Taro (12th), Yuzuki (16th), Riley (31st)**

**November: Hotaru (6th), Hoshiko (21st)**

**December: Danielle (10th), Amelia (12th), Seth (12th), Flint (14th), Anjing (31st)**

**Arranged by Age (Birthdays used to break ties):**

**Taro (25), Takehiko (22), Kiku (18), Thalia (18), Dawn (18), Vibora (18), Aiya (18), Faidra (18), Magnus (18), Hadrian (18), Seth (18), Flint (18), Mitsuhide (17), Frieda (17), Vera (17), Yuzuki (17), Hotaru (17), Hoshiko (17), Danielle (17), Anjing (17), Airashi (16), Riley (16), Amelia (16), Junsui (15)**

**Arranged by Height (**Alphabetical **to break ties):**

**Takehiko (6'7"), Flint (6'3"), Hotaru (6'2"), Magnus (6'2"), Vera (6'1"), Danielle (6'0"), Taro (6'0"), Vibora (5'11"), Airashi (5'9"), Aiya (5'9"), Hadrian (5'9"), Faidra (5'8"), Anjing (5'7"), Mitsuhide (5'7"), Dawn (5'6"), Riley (5'6"), Thalia (5'6"), Yuzuki (5'6"), Hoshiko (5'5"), Frieda (5'2"), Kiku (5'2"), Amelia (5'0"), Junsui (5'0"), Seth (4'6")**

**Arranged by Weight ****(**Alphabetical **to break ties)****:**

**Takehiko (264lbs), Flint (205lbs), Vibora (196lbs), Vera (175lbs), Airashi (170lbs), Taro (170lbs), Aiya (167lbs), Hadrian (160lbs), Hotaru (160lbs), Magnus (158lbs), Anjing (155lbs), Faidra (149lbs), Danielle (140lbs), Riley (140lbs), Thalia (126lbs), Mitsuhide (125lb), Dawn (123lbs), Hoshiko (120lbs), Seth (120lbs), Amelia (115lbs), Frieda (110lbs), Junsui (110lbs), Yuzuki (108lbs), Kiku (85lbs)**

**Nationalities:**

**Albanian: Vera**

**American: Amelia, Flint, Seth**

**Australian: Riley**

**British: Danielle**

**Canadian: Dawn**

**Chinese: Anjing**

**German: Frieda**

**Greek: Faidra, Thalia**

**Japanese: Airashi, Aiya, Hoshiko, Hotaru, Junsui, Kiku, Mitsuhide, Taro, Takehiko, Yuzuki**

**Korean: Riley**

**Mexican: Vibora**

**Norwegian: Magnus**

**Russian: Hadrian**

**Hair Color: **

**Black: Hadrian, Hotaru (Raven) Mitsuhide, Seth, Vibora**

**Blonde: Airashi (Dirty), Frieda (Dirty), Magnus (Dirty), Riley (Strawberry)**

**Blue: Faidra (Cobalt)**

**Brown: Amelia (Light), Flint (Dark), Takehiko (Dark), Taro, Thalia (Hazel), Vera (Bright Copper), Yukzuki (Chocolate)**

**Green: Anjing (Dark), Dawn (Forest)**

**Orange: Danielle**

**Pink: Junsui (Pastel)**

**Red: Faidra (Fucsia), Kiku (Burgundy)**

**White: Aiya, Hoshiko**

**Yellow: Vibora (Gold)**

**Eye Color: **

**Black: Seth**

**Blue: Faidra (Sky), Hadrian, Hoshiko (Dark), Hotau (Aqua), Magnus, Thalia (Bright), Yuzuki (Azure)**

**Brown: Danielle, Dawn (Hazel), Riley (Dark), Vera (Bright Hazel)**

**Green: Amelia, Flint (Emerald), Frieda (Pale)**

**Orange: Anjing, Kiku (Amber), Takehiko (Sunset), Vibora**

**Pink: Mitsuhide**

**Purple: Airashi**

**Red: Aiya**

**Silver: Junsui**

**Yellow: Amelia (Gold), Taro**


	2. Chapter 1: Buried Beneath: Part One

**Chapter 1: Buried Beneath: Part 1**

**1:48 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Cell Block A**

The walls of cell block A had "Death Row Inmates" painted on them, and it sure did feel like being on death row. The prison had been eerily silent since the door slammed shut, at least to anyone still in the hall. The various traps that littered the hallways seemed to have shut off, and the screams of their victims had faded away. A girl stood quietly, staring down at the corpse that laid in front of her. The man's head was in an almost unrecognizable shape.

"Goddammit. What the hell's wrong with me? I can't keep doing this shit," she muttered as she bent down and picked up her golf club. She turned it over in her hand and inspected it. The club had been badly warped and was still wet with the man's blood. The girl sighed as she slid it back into the black golf bag over her shoulder. She started to walk away from the body, but stopped once she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

The white-haired girl quickly spun around and saw a man in his mid-twenties walk out of a prison cell. He adjusted his backpack as he looked first at the girl, then at the body. "Heh, you really did a number on this guy. Not that he didn't deserve it. I mean, come on, what kinda psycho resorts to trying to rape a chick as soon as he finds himself in jail?" the man mused as he made his way up to the corpse and crouched down next to it. "Hard to tell now, but I swear I know this dude from somewhere."

"Who cares? That asshole got what he deserved. Anyways, what the fuck's up with you? Were you just creeping in your cell watching me?" the girl asked, glaring at the man.

"Oh, nothing like that. I actually passed out again after those others got the door to this place open. I could hear screams coming from the rest of this place, so I decided to wait it out." The man moved to search the boy's pockets, but not before looking to the girl. "Ah, where are my manners? The name is Taro Ueda. I used to be the Ultimate Barber back when I attended Hope's Peak. What about you, kid? You an ultimate like everyone else who was trapped here?"

"Aiya Shizu. I'm the Ultimate Golfer, or at least I was considered it for a time," she explained with crossed arms. "Are you seriously robbing him right now?"

Taro chuckled as he fished the man's wallet out of his pocket and pulled out an ID card. He rose to his feet and casually discarded the wallet. "Randall Murray Guyver. Oh hell, I remember where I know this guy from. He is - or was, I guess - the Ultimate Television Host. Johanna and I used to watch his show. Seemed like a nice kid, too, but I guess you never really know a person."

"Tch, I guess it doesn't matter. I've wasted enough time here anyway. I can't believe I gave up escaping for my stupid grieving," Aiya muttered as she looked away from the Barber.

"Hm? You were grieving over that loser? Can't say I get that. I mean, the kid was pretty much asking to be put down after what he tried to pull," Taro proclaimed, giving a dry chuckle. "Looks like you're stuck with the rest of us chucklefucks, girly. I just hope you're prepared for what comes next."

"I wasn't grieving over this pile of shit..." the Golfer said quietly. She shook her head roughly and snapped her eyes back at the man. "Whatever. Why are you talking like a know-it-all? You're just as trapped as the rest of us, so it's not like you know a way out of here. Or are you gonna say some bullshit about being wiser, just because you're older than me?"

"Well, I mean, that goes without saying. After all, I'm not a hormone-addled, rage-fueled teenager anymore, and that makes me objectively superior to everyone still alive here," Taro snarked, a smirk spreading across his lips. "Besides that… well, I just have a funny feeling as to how this is gonna turn out. We must be still alive for a reason. If I had to say… I bet we're all about to participate in an entirely new killing game."

Aiya narrowed her eyes as she adjusted her golf bag. "Keep talking like that, and you won't have to worry about being in a killing game. Catch my drift, wise guy?"

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Truly, you are quite intimidating." Taro rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you're about as threatening as a newborn pup. Murdering a guy doesn't mean you're some big hotshot all of a sudden."

The Golfer turned back to the door with a huff. She glared over her shoulder at the man. "Go ahead and keep underestimating me, old man. No way that won't come back to bite you."

Taro snorted, flipping her the bird. "Yeah, yeah. What I'm hearing from you is all talk and no bite. Also, good luck surviving here with that tough-girl attitude of yours. I'm sure it'll make you all sorts of friends. At least I know I'm an asshole!"

"Then I guess that's just how it's going to be. Have fun jacking off in here or whatever you were doing in your cell," Aiya shot back. She walked through the door, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Taro watched as Aiya walked off, turning his attention back to the corpse on the floor. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "...She's right. Underestimating her might well prove fatal to me. Can't let that happen. After all I've been through, I'm not dying here. This is all for you, Johanna..."

* * *

**1:51 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Corridor**

Frieda sighed as she turned down another hallway filled with blood and carnage from the earlier escape attempt. "Jeez, this place is so gloomy. I need to find some more people," she muttered as she skirted around a few bodies.

The sound of rustling caught her attention as she was nearing another corner. The blonde perked up and practically dashed into the next corridor. She saw a girl with orange hair leaning over one of the bodies, but said girl was looking at Frieda as the blonde skidded to a stop. "Hey! I'm so glad I finally ran into someone here!" Frieda exclaimed with an enthusiastic wave.

The orange haired girl stood up, picking up the person's watch in the process. "Allo there, luv!" She brushed down her golden fur coat as she took a few steps towards Frieda. "Can I interest you in a quality second-hand watch?"

"Hmmm... Nah, I'm good. Looting the bodies, huh? You sneaky rogue," the blonde said, sticking her tongue out. She adjusted the hood of her cloak and smiled at the other girl. "Anyways, I'm happy to meet you! I'm Frieda Renner, the Ultimate Dungeon Master, though you may know me better by my alias: the Mistress of Berlin!"

"Mistress of Berlin? Sorry, but I don't know much about Europe. Dungeon Master, ya say? I think I sold some nerd gear like that for a bargain price, but that's enough of my rambling. My name's Danielle Haywood and I'm the Ultimate Street Vendor all the way from London. Pleased to meet ya!"

Frieda took the Street Vendor's offered hand and eagerly shook it. "Oh man, I am so glad I was able to find someone else. Heh, I was too scared to make a dash for the door myself. I got near there, but I heard a lot of gunfire coming from inside," the Dungeon Master explained. Her smile started to wane.

Danielle offered a toothy grin. "I knew there'd be trouble the moment I saw those doors open. I figured it was safer to stay back and see what happened, and I'm glad I did. I've now got all this quality gear to flog!" She gestured vaguely towards the corpses on the floor.

"Nice! Flex that charisma stat, girl!" the Dungeon Master replied with a wink. She looked past the Vendor and down the hall. "Ooh, is that your partner in crime?" She pointed down the hall, where a boy with messy green hair was crouching over a body. The guy kept looking between the corpse and a device in his hand.

Danielle looked over to the boy. "Honestly, I didn't spot him. Why don't we go and say hello?"

"Heck yeah. No time like the present!" Frieda cheered and swiftly moved down the hall. "Hey, dude, how goes the looting?" the Dungeon Master questioned as she started waving at the boy.

The green-haired boy snapped to attention and tucked something back into his trench coat. He turned to face the girls, revealing to them that his face was obscured by a mask and his wild hair. Only a single eye was visible. "Greetings, humans. I had not noticed you," he said in a cold and clearly synthetic voice.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "What are you, the fucking Terminator? I mean, you're certainly not as handsome as good old Arnie, but you've got the flat delivery down."

The boy's head slightly tilted to the side. "Terminator? Arnie? Hmm, I do not have data on any such subject. I will need to rectify that. Regardless, I was designated Anjing Lijie. I function as the Ultimate Data Compiler. I was in the middle of recording the information of those that have perished in this place."

"Come on, Dani, you shouldn't be so harsh to the guy," Frieda said, playfully punching the Vendor on the arm. She turned back to Anjing with a nod. "Well, that's nice of you. That way they can be reported in, right?" The Compiler nodded, almost like he was mimicking the Dungeon Master.

"I wasn't being 'arsh. It's just that a bloke who speaks like a robot ain't something you see every day." She turned to the Ultimate Data Compiler. "Anji, was it? Who exactly are ya reporting all this to?"

Anjing shrugged as he fished the device from earlier from his jacket. "I just like recording stuff. If it could be useful, that would be great. Maybe someone from the Future Foundation would find it helpful."

"So, you're some kinda data-collecting robot who records whatever you see?" Frieda asked. Her eyes lit up in realization. "Oh, are you like that android guy from Hope's Peak?"

The Data Compiler sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, I was joking around. I'm not really a robot or anything. I'm just mute, so I got hooked up with this cool voice box that lets me talk," he explained awkwardly.

Danielle giggled. "Oh, I see, you're like that Stephen Hawking guy. Well, if you ever want to replace that thing, just get in touch. I'm sure I can hook you up with a box that'll get all the ladies on you!"

"I see… Perhaps a new voice would help me gain new insights. I will have to consider this," Anjing mused as he placed a hand against his chin.

"Well, before you think about getting an upgrade, how about we get looking for more people? I know you two don't seem to have many problems touching these corpses, but I think we should move on," Frieda muttered as she eyed the bodies.

"Sounds good me! Let's find some customers..." Danielle said, tucking the watch and the rest of her looted gear into her coat.

"I believe I will continue my recording instead. There are still many people left unattended," Anjing said as he stepped past the girls and kneeled down next to another dead body.

Frieda watched him work for a few moments before shrugging. "If you're sure. Let's just leave him to it, I guess." The blonde turned back towards Danielle, but not before offering her thoughts to the Compiler.. "See ya later Anj, stay safe." Anjing looked away from the body and back at Frieda. He offered the same nod from before, then returned to his work wordlessly.

"Well, this trip has certainly taken an interesting turn. What do you think happens next?" Danielle wondered aloud. The Vendor lifted her briefcase - Frieda wondered how she hadn't noticed it until now - off of the floor and walked down the hall.

* * *

**2:06 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Infirmary**

The bottles in the cupboard clinked against one another as a boy sorted through them. He hummed softly as he picked up a particular bottle. "There's not much medicine in this place, but more poisons than I know what to do with. This certainly looks like the ingredients of a killing game to me," the boy mumbled. He slipped the bottle back in the cabinet and closed the door. He was fiddling with his beret when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ex-excuse me, miss… are you a doctor?" A soft, feminine voice drew the boy's attention to the door, where a petite girl in a beautiful kimono stood. The girl stepped further into the room while clutching her injured arm. The smell of blood followed her.

"Something like that," he mused as he met her halfway, doing what he could to exaggerate the sway of his hips. "Hello there, cutie! I'm more of a scientist, but I know a bit about first aid. You can call me Vera Kos. I'm at your beck, call, and bell," he joked as flicked the small bells that hung off of his belt.

The short girl looked confused as she studied the Toxicologist. "Um… Thank you? Oh, I'm Junsui Tsumibito. If it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you please take a look at my arm?" Junsui asked shyly.

After a few minutes, the boy had gotten the wound cleaned up and dressed without much worry. Vera closed the first aid box and turned back to the girl. "Looks like we're limited on things that can actually help people. How'd you get hurt, kid? Some of the traps, I take it?"

Junsui nodded slowly and tentatively pushed her fingers together. "Yes. When all of the people were moving around, I was too scared to go out there and be around that big of a crowd. This is actually one of the first times I've ever been away from my shrine, so I'm not used to being around strangers, especially men that aren't very old monks. I was on my own and I wasn't paying attention, so this big spike trap came out of the wall. It grazed my arm and tore up the gown my Granny made for me," the petite girl explained sadly.

"Hey, at least you survived. Just gotta keep pushing forward until we get out of this dump, too," Vera replied with a shrug. Before either of them could say anything else, a voice sounded from the hallway

"Unforgettable, that's what you are," the soft and deep voice sang melodiously. Footfalls punctuated the singing as the person drew closer to the infirmary. "Unforgettable, tho' near or far."

"Whoa, it sounds like we've got a hunk coming this way, right?" Vera winked down at the pink-haired girl.

Junsui began to sweat nervously, and a light flush spread across her cheeks. "Is that what a teenage boy sounds like? To be honest, I've never met one before…"

Vera began laughing loudly and clutched at his sides. "Damn, kid, you really know how to insult a guy. I thought you were just messing with me. Can you really not tell I'm a dude?"

Junsui flushed further, this time in embarrassment, then bowed deeply in front of Vera. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I don't know how I could make such a mistake! Why didn't you correct me sooner, Mister Vera?"

"Jeez, take a chill pill, cutie. I just felt like messing with you, that's all. It's no big deal. Let's just move on, alright? Now, what was that about never meeting a m-?" Vera's question was cut short by the sound of a throat being cleared.

Standing in the doorway was a very short boy in a tuxedo. His beady, dot-shaped eyes were looking between them with evident confusion. "Excuse me if I'm interrupting something here. Are you two alright?" he asked with concern in his tone.

"Oh come on! First I wake up in this death trap, then I pussy out from going for the goal to escape, then a girl genuinely calls me a chick, and now I find out that some really sexy voice is coming from this freak. This day is just not coming up, Vera." He let loose a deep sigh, though he never stopped smiling widely.

"Mister Vera! That's not nice to say! This man did nothing but sing beautifully, so there's no reason to be rude," Junsui scolded, nervously looking between both boys.

The shorter boy still looked bewildered as he adjusted his hat. "That's nice of you to say, Miss, but I'm pretty used to that reaction. It's pretty much what I've gotten my whole career. Anyways, I'm Seth Stewan, and I'm the Ultimate Crooner according to Hope's Peak. I've always felt like it's a bit of an exaggeration, but it's true that I enjoy singing softly to people."

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Seth. I'm Junsui Tsumibito, the Ultimate Shrine Maiden." She bowed before pointing to the boy next to her. "And he is Mister Vera Kos. Oh, I just realized we never shared what our talents are. You are an Ultimate, right, Vera?"

"Yuppers. I'm the Ultimate Toxicologist, in fact. If you want to know what some poor son of a bitch was poisoned with, I'm your man! Given how packed with poisons this room is, that may make me pretty damn useful! You don't have to thank me, by the way. It's just what I do." He gave a thumbs up, but the two others in the room paled. "What, nothing? Aww, you guys are no fun. This room is getting pretty stuffy, anyways, so let's go look for more people. Maybe then my humor won't fall on deaf ears."

Without waiting for the others to reply, Vera folded his hands behind his head and made his way out of the room. Junsui shook her head. "I get the feeling that Mister Vera is going to continue being very… hard to deal with. Hopefully, someone else here can handle his attitude better than me."

"Heh, yeah. We probably shouldn't leave him on his own, though, 'cause he definitely seems like a handful. After you, Junsui," Seth said as he gestured to the exit. The three made their way back into the winding corridors of the prison, not sure where they were headed or just who else was trapped with them.

* * *

**2:22 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

A brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she waited for the others to settle at the same table as her. The furnishings in the prison's cafeteria were made of solid steel, as were the metal benches placed at them. All of it was bolted to the ground.

"I'm glad to see that I wasn't the only one who came here. This seemed like the logical place to meet any other survivors, though that wouldn't have mattered if I had just escaped. Had I not been too busy reading through all of the documents in the offices here, I could have. It's a shame none of them held anything useful," the girl explained, seeming to lose focus as she began to ramble. After a moment of silence, she looked up at the group again and flushed lightly. "Oh... my apologies. I have a habit of losing focus when I get caught up in a mystery. Anyway, my name is Yuzuki Enomoto. I'm the Ultimate Journalist."

The other girl at the table silently waved as she placed a plush fox onto the table in front of her. She quickly typed on a keypad on the back of the fox. After a few moments, the fox perked up, and a cutesy, electronic voice came from it. "Do not feel embarrassed, Yuzuki. I am glad to meet you all. I am Thalia Angelos, but you can call me Thally if you want. I like that nickname. I am the Ultimate Lyricist. I really hope we can be very good friends. I apologize if this is odd to you, but this is the only way I can communicate. I am mute, you see, so I can only talk through my friend, Kitsune Kumi."

A willowy boy eyed the Lyricist a moment before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Fascinating... It seems it does not keep you from proper communication," the boy mused in a tired voice as he let his gaze wander. "Quite a curious predicament we find ourselves in, isn't it? One has to wonder whether or not our lack of motivation to escape with the others was wise. I suppose such quandaries are irrelevant now that the window has come and gone," he said as he idly played with his loose tie. "Ah, I suppose introductions are only proper in this situation. My name is Hotaru Akashi. I'm known as the Ultimate Scholar, but I must admit that my robust education did not prepare me for something of this manner."

A man wearing a clown-themed mask began to laugh creepily for a moment as he tilted his head. "Shishishi. I must agree with you there, Hotaru. There is only so much preparation one can do for a life-or-death situation. It all comes down to instincts in the end, and it seems like we all failed the test." He rested his head against his sleeve-covered hand. "Oh, and since everyone else already went, I suppose I'll do the same. You all can call me Airashi Tozoku. I'm the second-in-command of the giant criminal organization Dice, but I was given the silly title of Ultimate Juggler. Ridiculous, right?" Airashi said before spiraling into another round of laughter.

"Did you say Dice? I had heard that that group was just a gang of pranksters who all died in Towa City. Are you seriously saying that your boss Kokichi was telling the truth?" Yuzuki asked as she pulled out a journal and began furiously jotting down notes.

"Considering he's sitting here, it would seem that it's a bit premature to say they were all killed in Towa City," Hotaru said in a deadpan manner.

Airashi had sat up once he heard the Journalist's reaction and placed his hand over the mouth detailed on his mask. "I think I'm going to blush! I'm touched that you actually know about us. While we may have lost a few members, the Dice organization has countless members worldwide. Besides, don't you know the golden rule? If there is no body, how do you know that they died? Shishishi!"

Thally looked from side to side with a perplexed expression on her face. "Apologies, but I seem to be lost. If it is not rude of me, I would like to ask if this is relevant. Wouldn't it be more important to focus on the bigger problem at hand?"

The Scholar responded in a tone of utter indifference. "Perhaps, but it seems to be a pointless endeavor unless you can open the front gate. Either we've been shut in here till we all starve, or someone still has an agenda for us. Those two seem like the most probable scenarios."

"Given that this is easily the work of Ultimate Despair, it could be any number of things. Furthermore, I couldn't help but notice that there are cameras all over this place. That wouldn't be out of place for a prison, but I highly doubt Despair would miss an opportunity to broadcast this much death," Yuzuki theorized. "That being said, I think it is important to keep our eyes open. We could have easily overlooked something during the chaos from earlier.

The Juggler shrugged before patting the Lyricist's hand. "Shishishi. Don't fret about it too much, deary. I'm sure the person behind all this will appear soon to announce a killing game." His voice had dropped into a dark tone as he talked. "They've been all the rage lately, so I'm sure they won't leave us hanging!"

The Ultimate Scholar rubbed at the bags under his eyes. "Life without purpose has no meaning, so I would gladly take a killing game over languishing in this place until starvation sets in. That would be a dull, grating way to die."

Thally shifted uncomfortably in her seat, then picked up Kitsune Kumi and hugged it close to her. With a shaky hand, she began typing again. "Excuse me... Did you say... a killing game? Like the one at Hope's Peak? Haven't we been through enough death today?"

"As much as I don't like it, I get a strong feeling that Hotaru may be right. Unless something comes along, we seem to have no other options than to starve," the Journalist muttered.

The speakers in the room crackled to life and the group's conversation came to a halt. **_"It seems we have a few stragglers who were too incompetent to escape or unfortunate enough to stay alive. You all are trapped in my domain now, which I like to call The Bunker. Your chance to escape has been sealed away… for now. I will offer you the opportunity again soon. For now, everyone gather in the cafeteria. Be mindful; not all of the traps have been sprung yet."_** The voice was far different than the one earlier that spoke of the mysterious land known as Oasis. This one was far deeper and far more distorted. In that moment, everyone in the prison understood one truth: The prison break may have ended, but their suffering had only just begun.

* * *

***Author's Notes***

**Hey guys want to first thank BouncingFish and TrustMeImMe for beta-ing this chapter. And a shoutout to Crit, Magus, Raz, and Super for helping me get this writing done.**

**I'm still waiting on apps that I have already promised to wait for. Once I get them I will make my final decisions for the cast, then we will get the next prologue. Until then, thanks for reading and I love you!**


	3. Chapter 2: Buried Beneath: Part Two

**Chapter 2: Buried Beneath: Part 2**

**1:40 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Entryway**

For a few tense seconds, silence filled the room as the thick metal door lifted up. People started rushing forward and shouting over each other. A mechanical sound cut through the chaos as a pair of gatling guns came into position. Before most could even notice them, they opened fire into the crowd and bodies started hitting the ground. Once the time elapsed, a dozen or so had safely made it out; however, most met their end during the hail of bullets. A few of the stragglers had run off into the hallways and back into the prison once the guns had started firing.

As the dust settled and the guns folded away, two people were left in the carnage. The soft sound of weeping from the green-haired girl was all that filled the air. She was kneeling over the dead body of another girl who was wearing the same green windbreaker as the person cradling her. The jacket was soaked in blood and riddled with holes. Her purple hair was also splattered in blood. Despite the injuries she suffered, her face looked like it was at peace.

The girl's sobs just barely cut out the sound of high heels clicking against the cold, cement ground. She turned to see a pensive-looking girl with blue hair and white glasses looking down at her. "Forgive me, but are you doing alright, Miss?" the other girl asked as she held out a handkerchief. The crying girl took it with a shaky hand.

"Of course I'm not! Kerryn died in this hell hole, and I couldn't do anything for her! Why would I be alright?!" she yelled. When she saw the other girl flinch, her anger crumbled away. "Sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you… Please forgive me."

"Y-You must have loved Kerryn a lot if you are this upset…"

The green-haired girl shot to her feet as she seemed to get flustered. "W-We didn't have that kind of r-relationship! We were more like sisters!"

"Oh! I didn't mean to insinuate anything. I just felt like you cared about her like she was a member of your family. I've always thought of one's family as a sacred thing; nothing can compare to the happiness you feel when you're around your beloved family," the taller girl explained as she cupped her hands over her heart. "I'm Faidra Rodas. I've worked hard to master my art, and Hope's Peak recognized me as the Ultimate Wax Sculptor. Regardless of that, I wish we could have met under better conditions."

"My name is Dawn Serepunk. I was labeled the Ultimate Synchronized Swimming Lead, but it doesn't matter anymore. Kerryn is… was the Ultimate Synchronized Swimming Follow. She was everything to me. Now... I don't know what I'm going to do," Dawn said as she closed her eyes. After a moment, they snapped open, burning with determination. "No, that's not true. I know exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure the monster behind this pays!"

Faidra flinched at the Swimmer's outburst and nervously fretted with the bow tied around her waist. "I-I can't imagine the amount of pain you're feeling, but maybe you should stop before you do something rash. You probably need to take some time to grieve first; anger is one of the stages of grief, you know."

Dawn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she sighed deeply. "Look, Faidra, you seem like a nice girl, and I know you mean well, but I'm not gonna change my mind on this. Kerryn has been my best friend since we were little kids. I am not going to sit by as long as the fucker who gunned her down is still kicking. So, I'm going to go find where they're hiding and get some revenge!"

"Shouldn't we be l-looking for an escape from here? All this gore and bloodshed is making me nauseous," the Sculptor said meekly as she tensely looked at the other bodies that surrounded them. "Besides, the one responsible for this probably made sure they were nice and hidden. I don't think they'd risk their safety with how many traps are spread around here."

Dawn crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. "I already told you I'm going to find them. Once I've made up my mind on something, I see it through to the end. If you're not going to help me, then this is where we part ways."

Faidra adjusted the straps of her backpack and shook her head meekly. "I may be scared, but I won't leave you on your own. Let's just be careful; everything about this place gives me a bad feeling."

"Fine, and thanks. Honestly, I haven't had to do anything on my own for a while. Hopefully, with help from anyone else still here, we can get out of this nightmare," the Swimmer explained with a small smile.

She turned back around and lowered herself onto her knees next to her friend's body. After a moment, she leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Kerryn. You were and always will be my best friend. Thanks for saving me." After saying her goodbyes and wiping away her remaining tears, Dawn left to start her search with an anxious Faidra following close behind.

* * *

**1:59 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Hallway**

Mitsuhide looked around in worry, wondering what was going on. She had gotten disoriented and found herself wandering aimlessly through the corridors. She was beginning to get nervous. The yelling and screaming had trickled down some time ago, and now everything was deathly silent. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she arrived at another empty cell block. The cell doors had been left open, most likely to release the ones that were formerly contained there. She sighed, a frown decorating her face.

"Another dead end... I should have followed that crowd instead of taking that side door. I don't think I'm getting out of here anymore," she mumbled under her breath.

The Ultimate Gothic Enthusiast took a few steps towards the cell block, her eyes taking in everything around her. She noticed a few discarded items on the ground, most likely having been left behind by their owners. It didn't take long to reach the end of the block, where she found some completely-open doors that lead to another hallway. The moment she stepped out, she heard something snap loudly, along with a cry of pain.

Mistushide wasted no time following the source of the sound. Thankfully, it didn't take long for her to get there. She rounded a corner into a hallway that was dimly lit compared to the rest of the prison. The girl could easily make out the form of a large, muscular man struggling in place.

"Fucking idiot... Falling for such a simple trap," he muttered. The man was too busy struggling with a nasty-looking bear trap that dug deep into his shin to notice the arrival of the goth.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Let me help you!" she cried, closing the distance between the two.

The man wheeled around in surprise to regard the girl coming towards him. He scowled and turned his attention back to the trap on his foot. "I would be a disgrace if I had to rely on help from someone as weak-looking as you," he explained with venom in his voice as he continued trying to get a grip on the trap.

"Well, if you'd rather sit there with that thing on your leg, I can just walk away. If not, then let me help you," Mitsuhide replied, glaring at the man. "You're hurt, and I can help, so don't complain."

As the girl came closer, she got a better view of the bear trap. Unlike the ones often shown in cartoons, the contraption had been modified with additional spikes to keep one from grabbing a hold of it. It would be impossible to lay a finger on it without being stabbed in return.

A sigh escaped the man as he pulled his hands back. A quick glance showed that they were littered with small wounds from the trap. "Well, princess, if you think you can do anything about this, be my guest. As far as I can tell, there isn't any release mechanism. You're gonna have to pry it open, and you sure don't look like you could manage that," he explained coldly.

"I can manage just fine," the woman said in annoyance. She grabbed the metal firmly in her hands and pulled on the trap with all her strength. She let out a small, strained groan, managing to pry the jaws apart. "See? I did just fine!"

The nails embedded in the trap pressed into her hand right as she heard a clicking sound. She yanked her hands away right as the man followed suit, pulling his foot back at a lightning pace. The trap's jaws slammed shut again.

"Most of the traps in this place simply killed the others. What kind of sadist makes ones that don't even do that?" he questioned as he limped along the wall. "Takehiko Kioi, Ultimate Karateka. It is only fair I give you my name for helping me. Being saved like this is only the second worse shame I've ever felt. I'm still not as strong as I need to be, it seems."

"While these aren't preferable circumstances, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mitsuhide Isoshima. I'm the Ultimate Gothic Enthusiast," she said, glancing around the area briefly. "You know, you raise a good question. What kind of person sets traps like these around here?"

"I-I can't answer the who part, ma'am, but I think I can reckon why," a voice called out in a thick southern drawl. A tall boy rounded the corner from the same direction Mitsuhide had come from. He slowly came towards them, nervousness evident on his face. He stopped once he saw both Takehiko's leg and Mitsuhide's hands. "Ah shoot, yer both really hurt. If I wasn't bein' such a coward, I could've hurried over when I heard the big feller there cry out..."

Takehiko sighed through grit teeth. "If you have nothing to offer, then piss off. At least the woman here had the strength to respond with some courage."

"Must you be so rude? He's clearly frightened by what's going on here," Mitsuhide snapped, glaring at the man. She turned her attention to the other boy and gave him a smile. "You aren't a coward for hiding. With all of the traps and other things, any one of us could have died. You were just looking out for yourself."

The boy took off his trucker hat and held it over his heart. "No, Miss, it doesn't sit right with me. I'm just on edge since this whole place looks like a slaughterhouse I got lost in as a kid. That sure put the fear of God in me..." he explained before he let his sentence trail off. He placed his hat back on and took a few shaky breaths. "A-anyways, Mama'd be furious with me if I forgot my manners. The name's Flint Anderson, and I'm from the Quiet Valley Farm. I was told the fancy school Hope's Peak was considering me for the next Ultimate Farmer. It's a mighty big honor since the last feller to have that title was Mister Bandai - rest his soul. He and my Pa worked together, actually."

"It's nice to meet you, Flint. There's no need to be scared, despite there being traps everywhere. I'm sure we'll be perfectly fine. You can call me Mitsu," the Gothic Enthusiast said, shaking his hand.

Before the Farmer could respond, Takehiko grunted as he began hobbling his way past them, doing his best to brace himself with the wall. "If you two are done wasting time talking, I need to get my leg taken care of. If you cannot help, then get the hell out of my way!" he demanded as his brow furrowed. Flint immediately took a step back as his shoulders shook slightly.

"Normally, I wouldn't bother helping someone that's as rude as you, but I would hate myself if something happened to you, especially if I could have prevented it," the woman mumbled with a sigh. "I'll help you. There must be an infirmary somewhere around here."

Flint shook his head as he stepped forward and raised his hand. "Nah, let me do it, Mitsu. I-I need to make up for my cowardice earlier. Oh! Here, use this to clean up your hands. I'd hate for you to mess up your pretty dress," he said with a nod. He pulled out a blue bandana and placed it into the Enthusiast's hands. Afterward, he walked up to the taller man and quickly threw the man's arm over his shoulder so the two could walk better. "Suppose what I lack in courage, I make up fer in strength. Pa worked me like an ox, so I can at least use it to help."

"Tch, fine. Let's just hurry. We only have so long before these wounds get infected, especially in a place like this," Takehiko muttered. Neither of the Karateka's companions noticed that his expression had softened.

* * *

**2:11 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Rec Room**

"Alrighty, Wooley, it looks like things are pretty quiet now. Think we should risk going out? I know Ryland was worried, but it seems safe now," a boy said as he clutched tightly onto a small lamb plush. The overly-long sleeves of his cardigan wrapped around it, keeping it firmly within his grasp. He looked over it thoughtfully before turning his head. "You're right. I should look around here first. Maybe there are some snacks or something!"

"Ooh, did you say snacks? Sign me up!" A cheery voice came from the doorway at the boy's back. A short girl with a side ponytail walked up beside the boy and flashed him a bright smile.

His eyes lit up as he started practically bouncing in place. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know you! You're Amy Foster! I watch your videos all the time!" He practically shouted as he threw his arms around the girl. "I'm a huge fan! Sometimes sis gets mad if I spend too much time binging all of your stuff. Ooops, sorry, she also gets mad when I go around hugging strangers..."

"Ah, don't sweat it, kid. This is just the kind of stuff I have to deal with as the Ultimate Internet Star! Gotta say this is just the reception I've been missing since most of the internet went away," Amy explained as she patted the boy's shoulder. "Alright, sport, I think this hug has gone on long enough."

The tall boy pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Hee hee... I'm sorry. Oh right, since you introduced yourself, I need to do that too to be polite! Okay, here I go. Hiya! I'm Riley, and this is Wooley. I'm the Ultimate Model. I'm sorry if Ryland says or does anything mean! My big sis says he's another version of me that shows up, but I've never met him."

The Star cocked an eyebrow as she looked over the Model. "Uh huh... Sure, kid. What are you gonna tell me next? He's inhumanly strong like the ingeniously-named alter ego 'Mr. Psycho'? Heh, then again, you talk like the kind of kid who would choose that name."

"Mister Psycho? What's that from?' Riley asked as he tilted his head to the side. After a few seconds, he looked to his lamb plush. "Have you heard anything about this, Wooley?"

"Ah, come on, kid. Haven't you watched the killing games that have been airing all over the place? Hell, they're so popular that I've even found a server where they make memes about them! What a bunch of losers, am I right?" Amy asked as she held back a laugh.

Riley puffed his cheeks to form a pout as he crossed his arms. "Ummm, no. Steph doesn't want me to watch those games. She says I'll get nightmares, but that's dumb! I want to know what everyone is talking about! I don't want to be left out! I want to know the memes!"

"Don't sweat it, little boy. I think you're too young for some of them anyways. Like, come on, what kind of weirdo wonders about if Patrick sexed Otto?" Amy mused with a dismissive wave. "Besides, we've got bigger fish to fry. I think you're going to get to be way more familiar with killing games than your sister was counting on. Better hope this Ryland can help you. Hey, why don't you stick with me? I could use a fan around to help me out."

The Model stopped what he was doing and dropped the lamb plush. His eyes seemed to sharpen and focus on the Star. He sighed as he stepped up in front of the short girl and bent down to bring face level with hers. "Listen 'ere, sheila, I can't take control all the time so you better fuckin' pay attention. Riley is a sweet kid, and I don't plan on letting 'im be used by anyone. It's bad enough he has to deal with his messed-up family. Don't think I'll let some ankle biter cunt go taking advantage of him."

Amy stared dumbfounded as the Model stood straight up again and took a few steps away. "What are you going to do to me, Ryland?" she asked. She couldn't keep her shoulders from shaking.

"Do to you? Well, let's just say Riley may not understand the family business, but someone was paying attention. So, listen carefully. You stay on your best behavior around Riley, and you don't have to find out. Sound good, you wuss?"

The Star meekly nodded, barely able to form any words in the face of someone so intimidating. Ryland smirked as he shook his head. He took a deep breath, his posture slouched some, and his eyes seemed to lose some of their luster. The Model looked around in confusion for a moment before he noticed that his hands were empty. His breathing became erratic and tears welled up in his eyes. "Wooley?! What happened to him? Did he get lost?"

"You have got to be fucking with me…" Amy said as her jaw slacked. She took a shaky breath, took a few steps forward, and scooped up the discarded plush. She looked it over in her hand before holding it out to the boy. "Here you go, Riley. Your big sister Amy found Wooley for you."

"H-Huh? Oh! Thank you so much!" Riley cheered as he ran up and pulled the girl into another hug. This time it lasted only a few seconds, so the Model could instead take back his lamb. "Are you okay, Wooley? Did that meanie Ryland drop you again? I don't know why he has to be such a butthead all the time. Wait, Amy, Ryland wasn't mean to you, wasn't he? Please don't be upset! He's always really cranky and a jerk! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me."

"I-It's fine, kid. Don't worry about it. Say, you wanted to get snacks, right? What do you say we go find some?" she said, trying her best to keep her cool. She couldn't help but steal glances at the boy, being very aware of each movement he made.

"Can we? That sounds awesome! Let's go, Wooley!"

"Tell ya what. Why don't you lead the way? I'll be right behind you, watching your back…" Amy suggested as she refused to look away from Riley.

The Model grinned widely as he started walking to the door. "Okay! Ooh, it's like I'm leading you there like I'm your knight and you're a princess! Let's go, Sir Wooley!"

Once the boy made his way into the hall, Amelia let out a groan. "Why did I have to get stuck with the crazy one? There better only be the two of them, because I am not dealing with twenty of these nut jobs…"

* * *

**2:23 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Showers**

Soft footsteps echoed in the enclosed space of the prison's shower room. It was divided into two halves: a front section with mirrors, sinks and benches, and a back area that contained numerous showerheads and even a set of private booths along one wall.

Hadrian hummed quietly as he turned off the faucet and moved over to an automatic hand dryer. Once satisfied, he stepped towards the center of the room and checked his watch.

"Quarter past one. Perhaps I should look for the kitchen soon even though I've already thrown off my meal schedule for today. Well, in this circumstance, perhaps that's not the worst thing to have happened… Ah, while I'm here, I may as well inspect the showers," he mused as he made his way into the back half of the room.

"At least there is some privacy to be had here. Though, I'd certainly prefer it to be more isolated than this. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers," he muttered as his eyes swept across the area. He was taken aback when he noticed a girl crouched in the corner of the room. Her intense stare, combined with her fidgeting shoulders, gave her the look of a cornered animal. Her hooded poncho and surgical mask did well to hide most of her features, making it difficult for Hadrian to determine if she was familiar or not. "I suppose that's another problem I hadn't considered. Is this room co-ed? I didn't see anything denoting it to be otherwise."

The girl looked on, bewildered by the boy in front of her. His monologue seemed only to confuse her more as she slowly stood up. She eyed the exit, but the presence of the stranger, who was partially blocking her path to it, discouraged her from moving forward. "W-What do you want, you weirdo? Isn't it bad enough I'm trapped in this place with all you monsters? Can't you just leave me to suffer alone?!"

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distress you. Ahh, where are my manners? I have failed to introduce myself," he said as he raised his hands. However, one hand started swaying slowly from side to side. "Greetings! I'm Hadrian, though you may know me as the Ultimate Thereminist. It's a pleasure to meet you, truly."

The girl's eyes narrowed as she studied Hadrian. "I-I know you're just trying to trick me! Y-You're just out to get me like everyone else! S-S-Stay back from me! Don't you dare touch me!"

The Thereminist raised an eyebrow as he took a step backwards. "I don't know why I would want to do any of that. Besides, I was just being nice. If you do not wish to share, I suppose it's your choice, though it may be a rude one," he said with a shrug. As he said this, his stomach softly rumbled and he looked at his watch again. "Hmm, maybe I should have lunch. No, it is too late for that now…" Silently, he turned around and started to leave the room.

The girl stared at the ground as she brushed a burgundy lock of hair aside. "D-D-Do you really not care? I-I, umm... She'd be mad at me if I kept turning everyone away… Hey, weirdo, wait!"

"Hmm? Oh, forgive me for my mistake. I had thought we were done."

"Yeah, w-whatever. Just listen. M-m-m-my name is K-Kiku Coleman. I'm Japanese, so just ignore my A-A-American last name. I'm a-a-a-adopted," she explained.

Hadrian nodded thoughtfully as he raised his hands again. This time, one rose and lowered in a gentle wave. "I see. In that case, congratulations. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be going now."

The mysterious girl was once again shocked as the Thereminist moved to leave. "Don't tell anyone else about me, okay?" Kiku called out. She quickly darted into one of the curtained-off stalls as soon as Hadrian left the room.

"That was quite different. I wonder if any of the others will be as interesting as her..." Hadrian mused. After a moment, he shook his head once as he continued onward. "No, I think after all the walking about I've been doing, I should have a light snack. I can still salvage my schedule by the time dinner comes up."

* * *

_**"It seems we have a few stragglers who were too incompetent to escape or unfortunate enough to stay alive. You all are trapped in my domain now, which I like to call The Bunker. Your chance to escape has been sealed away… for now. I will offer you the opportunity again soon. For now, everyone gather in the cafeteria. Be mindful; not all of the traps have been sprung yet."**_

* * *

**2:37 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Yard**

"Uh huh, uh huh, I see…" a girl with white pigtails muttered as she jotted down something in her notebook. She continued looking from the book up to the cavernous ceiling of a fenced-in prison yard. Large stalactites hung above the area and water droplets caught the lights, making them glimmer like the night sky.

The girl stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. She spun around on her foot and turned to face a confused-looking blond man. "Huh? Oh, sorry, I totes didn't notice you there. So, like, who are you anyways?"

The man sighed and chuckled softly. He scratched the side of his head as he looked back up to the girl. "I just tried to tell you that, but then that announcement played. So, you said that you had to 'talk to the stars' a few minutes ago. You do know those aren't real stars, right?"

"Pfft, of course I know that, fam. The real stars are like a bajillion miles away, but just look at how pretty the ceiling is. It's close enough for me. I am Hoshiko Hideaki, the Ultimate Astrologist. The stars are always giving me advice since we're besties, after all," she explained with a wink.

"Well, if it works for you, then that's cool, I guess," the boy mused with a shrug. "Oh yeah, I'm Magnus Hansen, the Ultimate Drummer. In my band, Ragnarök, I'm called Thor," he explained with a wide smile.

Hoshiko placed a finger against her lips and hummed in thought briefly. "Yeah, I can see that. You're a bit of a hottie, just like the movie star. Anyways, I need to finish getting my horoscope from the stars."

"I mean, I was going more for the Norse god, but I'll take being compared to a movie star. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself." Magnus chuckled for a moment before adding, "Any chance the stars will give us any tips on how to get out of here?"

Before the Astrologist could respond, a loud laugh sounded throughout the yard. "You do not need the help of those simple lights in the sky, not when the brightest star is already among you!" a female voice shouted. A tall and very muscular girl jumped out from behind a concrete barrier. She struck a flashy pose as her golden, skin-tight suit hugged her generous assets. "Do not feel embarrassed! You are more than welcome to look over the perfect body of Vibora Dorada, the Ultimate Luchadora and queen of the ring!"

Hoshiko's eyes lit up as she looked over the Luchdora. "OMG! That was amazing! I'm low-key mad about what you said about the stars, but who cares about that right now? We've got a smexy wrestler in front of us, right, Thor?"

Magnus recovered from his surprise at the Luchadora's sudden appearance and noted, "That was quite the entrance. I should take some notes for my next show." His gaze traced up and down Vibora's body for a moment and he grinned. "Hoshiko's right. I feel a lot better knowing someone like you is around. We needed some muscle on our side. And hey, you said it yourself: you've got a perfect body."

The wrestler placed her fists on her hips as she gave another hearty laugh. Once she was done, she crossed her arms and smirked. "It was only fitting that the greatest hero gets the best entrance. Of course, such an intro demands it be saved for last!"

"Well, the best was totally saved for last, then." Magnus chuckled. The Drummer then reached into the back pocket of his jeans and grabbed a pair of drumsticks, idly tapping them against each other to a random beat. "I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen now though. Should we go find the cafeteria? As bad a vibe I'm getting from whoever was on the loudspeakers, our best chance at answers might be seeing what they want," Magnus mused. He turned back to the Astrologist and asked, "Hoshiko, have the stars told you anything?"

"My besties say that today would be a good day to focus and tackle small tasks! Like, normally on these days, I would do my laundry and all that, but I don't have any of that here," the Astrologist muttered as she pursed her lips in thought. "Hmm, maybe just work on meeting everyone? That shouldn't be too much of an issue for the stars. So, before I forget, what are your signs?" Hoshiko asked as she eyed the two suspiciously.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. Those're tied to birthdays, yeah? My birthday's July 17th," Magnus admitted with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

Hoshiko nodded thoughtfully. "I see. You're a Cancer, the crab, then. You'll be fine. What about you, V?" Giving him a dismissive wave, she turned from Magnus towards the wrestler with an expectant look.

Vibora scratched her chin before nodding with a smile. "Vibora was born under the ram, Aries! But do not be fooled, for her strength is not limited to only being like that of a simple goat!"

"Good, neither of you are unfortunate enough to have been born a lame-o Pisces. Well, whatever, let's light this candle!" The Astrologist cheered as she looked back to the two. After a few moments, her expression became very confused. She ticked her head to the side as she asked, "Um... what were we going to do again? I think it was something about a cafe?"

"Yeah, that dude on the loudspeaker wanted us to meet in the cafeteria, I guess. Said something about there being traps that haven't been sprung yet, so we should be careful." Magnus nodded. He looked around for a moment before his expression also became very confused. "Gotta be honest, I have no idea where the cafeteria is."

Vibora shook her head as she turned and pointed towards the door back into the prison. "You do not have to worry. The Darling of Mexico is the brightest candle! I can easily lead the way for us. Now, let us waste no more time!" The Luchadora took off running as she shouted aloud.

The Drummer turned to the Astrologist and said, "Shall we? The last thing we want is to lose Vibora and get even more lost."

"Ugh, I don't wanna have to run too much, but, at the same time, I def don't wanna be alone in this place. Guess we better hurry," Hoshiko muttered as she turned back to the ceiling and offered it a wave. "I'll check with you guys again later. Byyyye!"

* * *

***Author's Notes***

**Whelp, there's all 24 characters _finally_. Thanks to the betas for helping clean up this chapter, you guys are the real heroes of this community. And a shoutout to Celestial Sky Dragon and Blazerxz for helping write for their characters.**

**Thanks for stopping by to read, love you all!**

**Reviews:**

**Altomi:**

I'm glad you're liking them all so far! Can't wait to hear what you think of this group, though I think I already know who your favorite is!

**bellatrixshine:**

I tried my best to keep the personality of the cast mostly diverse, only overlapping if the characters have deeper parts to them that will help them stand out in the long run.

**Crit Fail**:

I've had the chapter from Oasis open the whole time I worked on it and kept referring back to it just to make sure I didn't mess up any of the times or events!

**NSPunny:**

Well now that the gangs all here, I'd love to hear your opinion on them!

**Magus1108:**

I've enjoyed Aiya, she's different from the usual character I make, and it's always nice to get to step outside of my comfort zone.

**The Celestial Sky Dragon:**

Well there's no fun in a killing game where there isn't any a little pain, so having a lot should make it all the better ;D


	4. Chapter 3: A Gathering of Fools

**Chapter 3: A Gathering of Fools**

**2:53 P.M. Day One**

**First Floor**

**Cafeteria**

Aiya groaned as she leaned back against the wall. "How long is this shit-head going to keep us waiting? We've already had our little meet and greet, so what's the fuckin' hold up?" She crossed her arms while glancing around the cafeteria and the nineteen other students inside. Most of them were sitting at the large tables in the center of the area.

"I must agree. Whoever is running this seems to not be working off a schedule, which may just be the most haunting part of this," Hadrian mused.

"Yes, truly, being late must be our captor's most terrible crime," Taro deadpanned, scoffing a little.

"Indeed. I do not like to be kept waiting, and I am not impressed with whoever is keeping us here," Takehiko chimed in as he crossed his arms. "I have come to expert a degree of professionalism from Killing Games, from the broadcasts I've seen. This feels far from that."

Yuzuki tapped her pen against her notepad. "It is hard to say what we should expect from these Despairs. I can't say I've seen a killing game that started with a chance to escape. Or at least to whatever this 'Oasis' is."

Vera shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "I don't think that Oasis nonsense means anything to us anymore. Pretty sure the person in charge here just wants us to rot."

"Do you think they're waiting on something, or maybe some others? I mean, for all we know, the twenty of us aren't the only ones here," Seth explained quietly as he tipped the brim of his hat down.

"Hmm, it is a possibility. There's no telling how many of us truly survived. There could be stragglers that are lost, or perhaps dealing with traps," Hotaru theorized as he closed his eyes in thought.

Thalia, meanwhile, sat nearby with a worried look. She then started tapping on a small screen on the back of her plush fox. There was a moment of feedback delay before it started to speak up.

"Maybe we should try to look on the bright side? We don't know we're in a killing game for sure," Kitsune Kumi pointed out with a somewhat flat tone.

Anjing intently stared at his device and continued tapping at the screen. "Even if we do not have a killing game on our hands, we have other worries. By my count so far, we have over thirty corpses in this place to deal with."

Dawn paled before shaking it off. She slammed her hand on the table. "We're not going to just leave them to decompose. The person behind this better at least treat the dead with some respect. And besides, we could get really sick with that many bodies around."

"I may not be anythin' close to a doctor, but I know Miss Serepunk is right. If those bodies break down out in the open, I reckon we'll all be sick as dogs in a few days," Flint added. He looked down at his gloves thoughtfully. "I s'pose I could get them moved, but I'll probably have to burn my stuff afterward."

"Yeah, movin' the stiffs might be our best bet if whoever's in charge here don't wanna do it themselves," Danielle agreed as she leaned back in her chair. "I mean, it seems like our best bet. Not like we can burn 'em or bury 'em."

Airashi slowly began snickering before it grew into a burst of full laughter. "Shishishishi, you all are so negative. I'm sure the person running this killing game has it all figured out. It is a lot to manage, so they're probably giving it their all! Besides, you wouldn't want us talking down on you if you were running a killing game of your own! Unless, of course, this is. In which case, just take a deep breath. You're doing fine," he said sweetly while giving a small clap.

"Big bro Airashi is right. We shouldn't bully others. Stephy always tells me to be nice to people and encourage them when they're trying their best," Riley happily chimed in as he played with his stuffed lamb on the table.

Amelia glanced over nervously at Riley, scooting away from him as he spoke up. "...Riiiight. Well, anyway, we could be lucky… This might not be as serious as we think. Who knows, maybe we'll get Ri—!"

Quite suddenly, the song Never Gonna Give You Up started playing in the room, startling more than a few people. After a few seconds, Amy brought out her phone from behind her back. She snickered before pausing the song. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist!"

Before anyone could say anything in response, the speakers came to life again. _"It is now two o'clock. We still have six of you out in the prison, and waiting on you all has become a chore. I don't know why I expected you all to be competent enough to find your way there. For you remainders, I will be turning on signs to lead you there. I will also be re-arming the traps. One way or another, we will make sure all survivors are in the cafeteria soon enough."_

Faidra tightly gripped her cape. Her shoulders began to lightly shake. "I-I-I guess that answers why we're still waiting."

"Yup, seems like there were stragglers after all," Taro mused with a slight smirk. "Heh, I don't pity whoever those idiots are."

"You shouldn't be so mean, Mister Taro. They could be injured," Junsui said as she placed her hand over her bandaged arm. "Let's just be patient. I know this place is scary, but we must have faith in others!"

Frieda beamed and pumped her fist in the air. "Here, here! The cleric is right; we should stay positive! Maybe a few of us should go out to try and help the people that are lost?"

Mitsuhide shook her head and folded her hands into her lap. "No, that would be a foolish thing to do. Did you not listen to the announcement? The traps are armed, so that would most likely get more of us killed."

"If they are strong, then they will survive and make it here. If not, then they will die. It is simple as that!" Takehiko proclaimed with a firm tone. "If they are weak enough to need help, then they do not deserve to live."

"Ahahaha, you do not have to worry about that! Vibora is the strongest in this prison!" the Luchadora called out as she entered into the cafeteria and struck an elaborate pose. A few seconds later, Hoshiko and Magnus joined her.

"Yay! Look, Wooley, we have a superhero here. This is awesome!" Riley cheered, hugging his plushy closely.

"Strongest in this prison, huh?" Takehiko raised an eyebrow, staring at Vibora intently. "We'll see about that..."

Magnus, meanwhile, smiled and gave everyone a friendly wave. "Hey, guys, how's it going? I'm Magnus Hanson. Nice to meet all of ya."

The Astrologist gave a peace sign and winked at the group. "Hiiii, the name's Hoshiko Hideaki. I'm the best friend of the stars, and the one who tells everyone their messages!"

Vibora placed her fists onto her hips. "There will be no contest, and it was as I said. I lead us to the cafeteria. I even made sure that the best was saved for last with our entrance," she bragged with a wide grin.

"You fuckers just got lost, didn't you?" Taro interjected with a sneer. "Seriously, how did you chucklefucks even do that? We all found our way here just fine!"

Hoshiko dismissively waved to the Barber. "Ah, that's just because the stars got all turned around with giving us directions. But cut them some slack; they have to see what's going on from so far away."

"Regardless, you are not the last ones to arrive. There are still three others unaccounted for," Hadrian explained as he checked his watch. Once he looked up, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see that Kiku has joined us. Did you get lost as well?" Following his eye line, the various people in the room noticed the mysterious girl who had snuck into the room behind the other group.

"Eep! D-D-Don't look at me. I only came here because I have to. You people better leave me alone once this is over!" She shouted before taking a seat in the far corner of the room.

Vera reached down and rang his bell. "Well, on that happy note, I guess we just have to wait on the last two to get here... or to bite it. Whichever comes first."

A loud crashing sound filled the air. Two different screams followed after. A tense silence hung over the room as the speakers started again. _"Well, it seems the twenty-four of you are all that's left in here."_

"Hm, I suppose that answers that. Pity that it leaves two more bodies to clean up," Hotaru said, giving a small sigh.

"Don't put yourself out caring too much for others, asshole," Aiya called out while shifting her golf bag. "At least this means this shitshow can finally get going."

"Yup, it's time to get the show on the road! Speaking of which, is anyone here in the market for a used car? I could get ya one for a good price!" Danielle proclaimed with a grin. "No? No one? Eh, just checking."

_"Heh, if you are able to escape this place, offer them a test drive. That reels the suckers in," _a distorted voice explained. A small, hooded figure walked into the room. _"That being said, escaping is not going to be anything simple. It is interesting that some of you would taunt those late for being incompetent when all of you proved how inept you are to still be standing here. Frankly, you all have already failed a killing game, so consider this your punishment. You have been left for dead, sealed away in this place that will become your tomb."_

"And here comes our ominous and mysterious captor, spouting vaguely threatening nonsense you see in all the killing games," Taro snarked, before flipping off the hooded figure.

"Uh, I don't think antagonizing this guy is our best option right now..." Amy pointed out with a nervous laugh.

"I'm more interested in what he has to say, myself," Hotaru interjected, glaring at them both briefly. "Please, do go on."

The figure reached up, pulled off his hood, and opened up his cloak. The kuma that was revealed had a majority-white body, save for the left side of his face, which had broken off. All that remained there was inky blackness. Cracks ran all over the rest of his body and parts of his white fur were stained and discolored. The bear tilted his head to the side and shrugged. _"I am Kagekuma, the warden of the prison. So, what's this killing game you all are talking about? Far as I can tell, the only game you all had to worry about is over. Just sit back and enjoy what remains of the lives you gave up."_

"You mean to say that you aren't planning to subject us to a killing game? Interesting," Anjing said. He began typing something into his device.

Kagekuma laughed as he made his way up to the group. _"Why would I go and do that? What fun would it be to watch you all fail at another game? You already proved you're too incompetent to handle that. All that would do is hasten your deaths. But if that's what you want, I suppose that can be arranged."_

"Hmph, it's not like we have anything better to do. Besides, how else are we supposed to get out of here? That's how these things work, yeah?" Taro flippantly declared.

"Speak for yourself! I don't want to be in a killing game if I can help it!" came Thalia's fox. The plush animatronic stamped its paws down angrily, while Tally herself nodded vigorously.

Airashi covered the mouth on his mask and gave an over-the-top gasp. "Oh my, it seems she is serious. I suppose we will instead all choose to just rot away in this prison. I'm sure none of us have lives we need to return to," he said coyly. He took off his mask with a dark sneer and leaned toward the Lyricist. "Get real. You would have to be a fool to turn down this offer. We are at his mercy; as we can tell from the traps in this place, that seems to be in short supply."

Hotaru nodded in agreement, glancing toward Kagekuma. "Yes, I must agree. Disquieting as the notion is, it appears this is our only path forward. If we have any notion or hope of leaving alive, we must participate in a killing game."

"Screw that! I don't plan to let this asshole get away with controlling us. You're lucky I couldn't find where the real you is! I would have avenged Kerryn's death!" Dawn shouted as she balled her fists. "Just hurry up and tell us about the game, so we can get ready to take you down!"

"I must agree with the woman here. There is no man alive who can control my destiny. Nevertheless, I shall play your little game and beat it!" Takehiko sternly announced.

_"Then let's stop pussyfooting around. I'll lay down the ground rules for now. Gonna need some time to set up the student IDs, but you'll get them and your first motive by the end of the day,"_ Kagekuma explained.

* * *

1\. The Prisoners are to remain in the Bunker indefinitely, unless granted freedom by Warden Kagekuma

2\. Lights Out will start at 10 PM and several areas of the Bunker will become inaccessible until 7 AM. This includes the cell doors, which will be locked during the duration. The water will also be shut off and the cafeteria will be locked.

3\. With minimal restrictions, Prisoners are free to explore the Bunker.

4\. Violence against the Warden and/or the surveillance equipment will result in punishment

5\. When a murder is committed in the Bunker, an investigation and a class trial will be conducted.

6\. If the killer (here in after referred to as "the Blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the Blackened will be punished for their crime.

7\. If the Blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect Prisoner is identified as the Blackened, a random member of the Prisoners except for the blackened will be punished for the crime.

8\. If the Blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will be granted freedom from the Bunker and re-enter the outside world.

9\. The Warden is free to add and change rules as he sees fit

* * *

_"And that's all there is to it. Everything else is in your incompetent hands,"_ Kagekume said with a dismissive wave of his paw.

"Whoa, are you saying that we will be stuck in our cells the whole night? That's crazy! I guess that's going to prevent a murder from happening at night," Frieda said, resting a finger against her chin.

"That isn't necessarily true," Anjing replied while shaking his head. After a moment, he placed a finger against his chin, mimicking the Dungeon Master's gesture. "If you pay attention to the rules, nowhere in them did Kageuma say it was mandatory for us to be in a cell at night. If some people choose not to go to a cell before curfew, they will still be free to move around."

Vera snickered as he playfully rang the bell on his hip. "Yeah, but there isn't any place to go, so whoever misses lights out is on their own through the whole night. Better find a good safe place to hunker down if you fuck up and get locked out."

Kagekuma sighed as he looked away from the others. _"Well, this has been riveting. Look, do any of you have any more questions? Otherwise, I will take my leave."_

"Yes… I believe I have a question," Hotaru spoke after a moment, raising his hand slightly. "What is your plan to deal with all the leftover corpses?"

_"My plan for them? I plan to let them lay where they dropped. What kind of weirdo goes around disturbing bodies laying in their tomb?"_ the bear asked with a shrug.

"Th-that's so cruel! Besides, I mean… we'll get sick if those bodies are left where they are!" Amelia couldn't help but point out.

Taro, however, just gave a dismissive scoff. "Tch, I doubt that matters much to him. Probably wouldn't care either way."

_"That's correct, but if you do want to do something about them, there is a spare walk-in freezer in the kitchen. However, it is currently locked. You will need to find the workers' key hidden somewhere in the prison. It may also give whoever finds it access to a few other useful secrets in this building,"_ Kagekuma said coyly as he covered his mouth with his paws.

"So whoever finds this is going to get an advantage in this game? That's a dangerous element to throw in so early on," Seth muttered.

"Well, looks like we've got some searchin' to do, gang! Let's split up and search for-wait, wrong genre. Besides, we don't have a talking dog here," Amy commented, frowning slightly. "But seriously, that is so messed up."

"Eh, it is what it is, sweetheart. Not like we can change this fucker's mind or anything," Danielle countered. "I can't help but wonder what else this mystery key might unlock. Makes me wonder if anyone would even speak up about finding it."

Yuzuki sighed as she put down her pen. "That is a good point, as we all clearly need it to avoid getting sick from the bodies decomposing. However, that person is painting a target on their backs by revealing they have the key. This is obviously another motive in the game. We have to be very careful moving forward because these Despairs will use everything in their power to drive us apart."

"Of course they will. It will work, too," Airashi responded flatly. "There is no way around it. This bunker will have more bloodshed long before this game is over. You can count on that."

Dawn scoffed and glared at the Juggler, but he simply pantomimed blowing a kiss at her in return. "As much as I hate to say it, the freak show is right. These kind of games don't just blow over with no one getting killed. At least, not any of the few I've seen. With how many traps are still in this place, I doubt this is the game that will pull it off."

"Speaking of which… Are the traps gonna remain on, too?" Magnus asked, giving a slight sigh. "Given that they're leaving the bodies here, I wouldn't be surprised about the traps still being armed."

Kagekuma turned to face the Drummer. _"Actually, I will be disarming them, though they will still be left wherever they are. You all are free to set them up again. They will be counted as weapons, and whoever sets them will become a blackened if they kill someone."_

Riley dropped his lamb as his eyes focused on the bear. Ryland smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Sounds like a useful tool. Would be pretty hard to figure out who armed a trap. Heh, in addition to cleaning up the corpses, we're gonna have to break some traps to keep someone from using them."

"Indeed. Using a trap to commit murder would be the height of pure cowardice. I'll gladly volunteer to destroy such beastly contraptions," Takehiko proclaimed, using a hand to rub at his bandaged leg.

Vibora cackled as she looked over the taller man. "If you think you can with that weakened limb! Leave it to the Champion of Love, Vibora Dorada!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't think you should go starting somethin'. It could be bad news to go gettin' on anyone's nerves," Flint replied awkwardly, looking at the Luchdora's wide grin.

Kagekuma chuckled as he pulled his hood up._"Don't sweat it, kid. She's only going to piss everyone off. No way that'll backfire on her. Anyways, I think this is where I leave you all to your own devices."_ Once the bear finished, he turned away and waddled off.

"Now then, it looks like we will have to make our decisions about the key. It is obviously imperative that we get the situation with the bodies taken care of. As many of the others have pointed out, the situation will only get worse with those bodies, which none of us want," Hadrian said calmly as he lightly swayed his hands back and forth.

"Maybe someone found the key already?" Thalia inquired through her plush robot after a moment. "All of us were running around this place at one point or another. Did anyone find anything earlier that could be this key?"

The girl's question was followed by a brief pause. The Ultimate Gothic Enthusiast sighed shaking her head. "Going off the silence, either no one here found it, or someone is keeping it to themselves. For now, we should probably operate under the idea that the key is still out there."

"Like, don't sweat it, fam. I'll ask my besties the stars, and they'll hook us up with that key!" Hoshiko exclaimed with a wink.

"SHUT UP!" Kiku shouted as she stood up from her seat. "Y-You all are so stupid! I don't care about any of you, so just l-leave me alone!" Once the mysterious girl finished, she made a bee-line for the door. In a flash, she disappeared and the sound of her footsteps faded away.

Faidra fretted her hands together as she watched the girl run off. "Do you think we should try to talk with her? No one should be alone here... but I don't want to force someone into something they don't want."

"I shall be taking my leave as well," Takehiko announced as he stood up. "I will be breaking whatever traps I can in the meantime."

"Oh... are you sure you should just be going off on your own?" Junsui asked. The Karateka seemed to pay the small girl no mind and strolled past her and out of the room.

"Tch, don't waste your breath, kid. Besides, it's probably better that way. You'd be an idiot to just trust anyone here. Going to go off on my own, too," Aiya muttered as she adjusted her golf bag and also started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Not so fast there, Golfer Girl. Seems you ain't telling anyone, so I may as well bring it up," Taro interjected. He smirked over at her before glancing at the others still present. "Pretty sure I'm the only one here that witnessed Miss Temper here beat a guy to death. Yes, you heard right, folks! Aiya here beat a guy to death with one of her golf clubs. Pretty sure she still has it on her, too. I mean, the guy was asking for it; he did threaten to rape someone. But still… pretty sure she's the only person here who's killed someone so far."

The Golfer stopped dead in her tracks. Her head turned and glared at the Barber. Before she could say anything, murmurs and gasps broke out among the class. Vera was the first to say anything aloud. "That's nuts! Maybe she was right about not trusting anyone," he mused, folding his hands behind his head.

"Well, I mean… Didn't he say she killed an attempted rapist or something? It doesn't… sound as bad as it could be," Magnus offered up.

"M-Maybe I'm just being simple, but a murder is still a murder. Even if it was a bad guy..." Flint said awkwardly. "Now, I'm not defendin' the guy, but did she have to fully kill the feller?"

Aiya silently pulled the dented golf club out of her bag a bit to show it to the others. "Fine, if you want to paint me as a killer, then go ahead. Besides, if you shitheads leave me alone because of it, then all the better," she explained as she slid the club back in place. Without another word, she resumed her walk out of the room.

Dawn made her way in front of the group. "Fine, if they don't want to help, then forget them. Let's just focus on finding that key and getting the bodies settled."

"If it's alright, I think we should try to reach out to those three. I know two of them are potentially dangerous, but I don't think anyone should be alone in this place," the Dungeon Master said, fretting with one of her twin tails.

"That is easier said than done. They all seem to be rather anti-social and reluctant to work with anyone," Hotaru pointed out, crossing his arms.

Yuzuki nodded. "That's true, though it could be a worthwhile endeavor. Either way, we may as well get started with whatever we are going to do. We can meet again around seven PM with what we may have found and move on from there."

* * *

**3:17 P.M. Day One**

**?**

"Well, aren't they quite the lively bunch? More survived the outbreak then I had planned," a figure mused, watching the camera feed coming from the cafeteria.

Kagekuma nodded_. "It's hard to believe how wasteful those folks running Oasis are. You could have countless killing games with all the Ultimates they're just leaving to die."_

"I believe that is part of the message they want to send," the seated person explained with a wave of their hand. "Frankly, trying to understand the motives of Despairs like them is a waste of my time. For now, we'll sort through those that we have here."

_"Do you see anyone so far that matches what you're looking for, boss?"_

The boss chuckled and began tapping their finger against the armrest. "I can see a few decent candidates, but it's too early to say. For now, just focus on breaking them. Besides, we can still hunt down more people from the other tribes out in this desert if these ones don't work out."

_"Hmph. That would be annoying to set up, so these losers better work out. I don't want to do this any longer than I have to. Plus, we lucked out getting one of the Despairs under your thumb for this game,"_ Kagekuma replied with crossed arms.

"Yes, and our little helper has already been given their orders. I've also already told them that their reward is already waiting for them. They only have to wait for the exact moment to strike," the figure said, leaning back in their chair. "Now, Kage, run along and get the IDs ready. We had a rocky start, but I think this game will get into the swing of things soon."

* * *

***Author's Notes***

** This chapter went through quite the change. Originally FTEs were going to happen as well, but the group scene ended up being so long that I decided to hold off for now. So I still hoped you enjoyed this group interaction anyway. Also shoutout to Magus for helping write this, and as always to the betas!**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**Reviews:**

**The Celestial Sky Dragon**

Yeah I'm not the fastest writer when left to my own devices. Especially not compared to you or Crit ^^'

**The Kobold Necromancer**

I was happy to select Dawn, her losing her best friend to the horrors of the break out was a very unique opportunity I'd be a fool to pass up! As for these kids falling with this predicament? I'm gonna guess murder will be the answer!

**MudkipOfDespair**

If nothing else, I can only hope this is remembered as my most important contribution to the LoD AI

**bellatrixshine**

Like I told you before, I thought the contrast would help them stand out as different personalities! Also agreed, Flint is a total sweetheart!


End file.
